


Surprise

by hesgotfangs



Series: The Lahey Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beacon Hills, Cora Comes Back, Danny Knows, Derek Comes Back, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Graduation, Implied Mpreg, Isaac Comes Back, Jackson Comes Back, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Mates, Mpreg, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alot of weird things happen in Beacon Hills. But no one expected Isaac and Jackson to come back, with a baby.<br/>-<br/>So I started writing this a while back and in the beginning it has a lot of typos, grammer mistakes etc, but it get's better through out the chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott had just received his diploma, when he first caught the sent. It was oddly familiar. The smell had something home-y in a way, a bit like pack.  Maybe Derek decided to show up to the graduation, like he had promised Stiles? Scott wasn’t too sure that Derek would show, because he was still busy with Cora, and making sure she liked the way he had renovated the old Hale house.

Derek had decided he wanted to rebuild the old Hale house just after he came back from Mexico. He had said it was because he wanted the pack to have a place they could meet, a den. The whole pack had liked the idea, Derek had start building the house just a month later. And with the help of the pack, the Hale house was about finished. Of course it did still need some finishing touches.

Cora had shown up in Beacon Hills about three months in to rebuilding the old Hale house. Derek had told her that he was busy rebuilding the house, and Cora had decided that she wanted to help build the place, so she had come back.

“Scott!” Kira yelled as Scott walked towards the Yukimura’s and his mom. Kira came back about 4 months after she left with the skin walkers. Scott had been so happy, he had his girlfriend back and Kira was in control of her powers, what more could he ask for? ‘Hey Kira.’ He said and gave her a quick peck on her lips before turning to his mom. ‘I’m so proud of you!’ Melissa said, while pulling her son into a hug. ‘I’m proud of me too.’ Scott said with a big smile on his face.

Scott watched his Stiles and Malia get there diploma’s. Stiles was so happy, and the look on John’s face was amazing, Scott doesn’t think he has ever seen the Sheriff that proud. Malia hadn’t understood why she had get her diploma, she didn’t understood the need of it. After Lydia had explained why Malia needed a diploma, Malia still thought it was stupid, but she did understand why she needed one.

‘I wish I could get my diploma.’ Scott heard Liam say. Liam was still kind of sad that a big part of the pack would go off to college soon. Scott had told Liam not to worry about it, because he would still have Mason and Derek. Liam had said that he knew that, but he still hated the fact that he wouldn’t see the rest of the pack as often as he did now. Which Scott totally understood, he hated the fact that he wouldn’t be around his pack just as much, if not more. From the pack Malia was the only one that would be going to the same place as him. Everyone was quite surprised when Malia had told them she was going to study to be a vet, like Scott. She then had explained that she wanted to do something with animals, and since Scott was going to take over Deaton’s place, she figured she could become a vet too and help Scott out. Scott of course loved the idea, Malia was great with animals and he was sure he could use her help once he would take over Deaton’s place.

‘Don’t worry about it Liam. There are still four more months before we take off.’ Scott said pulling the younger boy in to a side hug.  ‘Trying to steal  my boyfriend is see?’ Brett said as he stood next to Liam. ‘I wouldn’t dare.’ Scott said giving Brett a smile. Brett had become like pack to Scott. Of course he was still Satomi’s beta, but he was with the McCall pack a lot. Ever since Brett and Liam started dating, Brett was around the McCall pack whenever he could. Brett and Liam had started dating, about a month after all the drama with the beast and the dread doctors. They never intended to start dating, especially not since Liam was dating Hayden and Brett had this crush going on, the boy was head over heels for Mason. But it turned out that they were mated. They hadn’t understood what it was, Derek was the one that had explained it to them. Brett had heard about mating but he had always thought is was just some type of myth. It had all been quit sad for Hayden, who later on decided she couldn’t be around Liam, or the pack for that matter anymore, so she left the pack. Scott had hated to see one of his beta’s go but he knew it was for the best. She is now part of a pack in north California and has never been happier in her life, or so Scott’s been told.

‘Scotty-boy!’ Stiles yelled as he swung one arm around Scott’s shoulder. ‘I can’t believe we did it. We survived High School!’ Scott agreed, he didn’t believe that had made it. They did lose some friends along the way, but they had still made it. Scott hated to say it but he still missed Allison, Aiden, Boyd and hell even Erica. Scott missed Isaac, Danny, Ethan and for the hell of it he even kind off missed Jackson too. And they hadn’t even died, well Jackson kind off did, twice. But that didn’t matter. He hadn’t heard from Isaac for a long time and he missed the blond curly boy a lot. He understood why he hadn’t had contact with Jackson, because the two of them weren’t even friends. But he had stayed in contact with Ethan and Danny, so why not with Isaac? Speaking of Danny and Ethan, the two boys would come back to beacon hill tonight. They would come to the dinner Mama McCall had organized for the whole pack, because a big part of them had gotten their diploma. They would go to Danny’s and have a big meal together with all the parents. Well not all the parent’s that knew what was going on, with the supernatural and all.

‘Who’s ready for dinner I’m starving!’ Malia said as she, Lydia and their parents walked towards the rest of the pack. ‘Where are Mason and Corey?’ Lydia asked. ‘Right here.’ Corey said as he and Mason came walking towards the group. ‘Great then we’re ready to go!” Melissa said and everyone started walking to their cars. Scott went with Stiles, Liam and Brett, they were going with Stiles jeep.

When the boys arrived Ethan and Danny were already there pushing around tables so they could all sit together. ‘Danny-boy’ Stiles yelled as he walked towards the two boys. Danny threw one of his eye-catching smiles and Ethan just simply waved. When Scott saw Brett and Liam kind off awkwardly standing behind Stiles and himself, he thought it was about time, he’d introduce Liam and Brett to, Ethan his (former) Beta and Danny, the boy everyone loves. ‘Liam, Brett this are Ethan and Danny. They used to go to school with us. Danny was one of Lydia’s close friends and Ethan is a beta of mine.’ ‘I thought I kind of lost that status when I left.’ Ethan said as he smiled sheepishly. ‘And I thought I was your first beta.’ Liam said, giving Scott a what the fuck is this look. ‘You’re the first beta I bitt. Technically Isaac was my first beta, then Derek and then Ethan and Aiden and after them Malia. You’re my sixth beta when it comes to pack beta’s.’ Scott explained. ‘Who is Aiden?’ Brett asked. Scott turned his head to Ethan who just had this sad face. ‘Is it okay with you if we talk about him?’ Scott asked Ethan, making sure that he was okay with it. ‘Sure’ Ethan said. ‘Let’s sit down before we start talking, Stiles and I over here are kind of getting tired of standing. We’re no werewolves.’ Danny said laughing.

After they all sat down Scott started telling about the Alpha pack, and explaining how Aiden and Lydia where involved, much like Danny and Ethan. Lastly he told about Aiden’s death. He saw Ethan tear up a little but said nothing. Just as he finessed telling the story Lydia came walking in and said ‘Stop talking about my dead boyfriend when I bring my new boyfriend to dinner with us.’ Parrish just laughed at that and walked towards Danny and Ethan. ‘I don’t think we’ve met yet. My name is Jordan Parrish.’ He said. Danny shook his hand and said ‘I’m Danny and this is Ethan.’

Slowly the whole pack came streaming in, they all said there hello’s to Danny and Ethan and sat down. The last ones to arrive where Cora and Derek. ‘I’m sorry we’re late and that I missed the ceremony.’ Derek said with a sorry look on his face. I wonder who the sent was from then.

 Scott thought. ‘Hey Derek.’ He said. ‘Yes Scott.’ Derek said looking up from his plaid full of food. ‘I smelled a familiar sent earlier on at the ceremony, I thought it was you. But since you weren’t there I couldn’t have been you. Do you by any chance know of other pack members coming back to town’ Just as Derek was about to say something, the door of Danny’s flew open.

‘I guess we’re a bit late, but can we join the party?’ Isaac said, next to him stood Jackson, with a baby in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct my grammer/Spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

_‘I guess we’re a bit late, but can we join the party?’ Isaac said, next to him stood Jackson, with a baby in his arms._

Everyone looked at the two boys with an open mouth. ‘What the fuck.’ Stiles was the first one to say something. After him Danny opened his mouth ‘Jackson Whittemore come here and give your best friend a hug.’ Jackson looked shocked, but gave the baby to Isaac and walked to Danny, who stood up and pulled Jackson in a hug. ‘Don’t you ever dare leaving, and not keeping in contact with me ever again. Dude I was worried to death.’ Danny mumbled into Jackson’s shoulder. ‘I’m sorry Danny.’ Jackson whispered and pulled out of the hug. They gave each other a smile and Danny sat down while Jackson walked back to Isaac.

‘Come sit down, so we can talk.’ Melissa said and moved over so the boys could sit next to her. Jackson and Isaac sat down quietly. Liam, Brett, Mason, Corey and Malia looked at confused at my, as if to ask who they were. ‘Jackson, Isaac, this is my beta Liam, next to him we have his boyfriend Brett, he’s a werewolf too but he isn’t a beta of mine. Over there we have Mason, next to him we have his boyfriend Corey, he’s part of the pack and the girl next to Stiles is Malia, she’s a beta of mine too, a werecoyote to be exact. And Jackson I’m sure you haven’t met Kira, my lovely girlfriend, she’s a kitsune, the boy next to Danny is Ethan, he’s a beta of mine too. The girl next to Derek is Cora his sister. And over there we have Parrish, he’s a hellhound, and Lydia’s boyfriend.’ Scott introduced his pack member to Isaac and Jackson.

‘Pups.’ Derek spoke up, because he felt the need to tell them who Jackson and Isaac are, since he was the one who bit them. ‘These are my former beta Isaac, and my first bitten Jackson. Jackson left for London after he became a werewolf and Isaac, who was one of Scott’s beta’s for a while to, left for France after the death of Allison.’

After that it was quit quite, till Jackson whispered ‘Isaac look, he’s finally a sleep.’ The whispering was so quite that only the werewolves, and werecoyote could hear it. ‘Thank god.’ Isaac said.

‘So are you guys going to tell us why the heck you came back or?’ Lydia spoke up. Jackson looked a bit awkward at Isaac, obviously wanting him to speak. Luckily for Jackson Isaac got the note and started talking. ‘After Chris left, for all of you wanting to know he did not leave me behind it was my choice, I went to London, where I met Jackson. Well met, I might have been running away from a goose, it was a really big mean one, and ran in to Jackson.’ Isaac said. ‘Isaac you’re a werewolf why would you from a fucking goose, you loser.’ Cora said. ‘Hello to you too Cora.’ Isaac said, which earnt an eye roll from Cora. ‘That still doesn’t explain as to why you came back.’ Stiles said. ‘We came back because can Stilinski.’ Jackson spoke up, earning a glare from Stiles. ‘What Jackson meant to say is we were done with London and missed you guys so we decided to come back.’ Isaac said. ‘We didn’t mean to interrupt your dinner though, we just well smelled you guys.’ ‘That’s okay the more the merrier.’ Kira said with a smile. Earning one back from Isaac and just a blank gaze from Jackson.

‘Speaking of more, who’s that?’ Danny asked, revering to the baby. ‘Tylan.’ Isaac said, look at the little boy in his arms, with a small smile on his face. ‘Is that his whole name?’ Liam asked. ‘Of course not, are you stupid.’ Jackson said, clearly annoyed. ‘Jax come on be nice.’ Isaac mumbled. ‘His full name is Tylan Camden Lahey.’ ‘He gets to call you Jax? When Danny or I did that you always got mad!’ Lydia said. Jackson was about to open his mouth when Isaac shook his head, obviously know Jackson would say something stupid. ‘So Lahey, don’t you think you’re a bit young for a baby, you’re only 17?’ Derek asked. ‘Better to early then too late.’ Isaac stated. ‘That’s very true, who’s the lucky lady then?’ ‘Jax don’t.’ Isaac mumbled, so softly that the supernatural almost couldn’t hear it. ‘I think that is none of your business.’ Isaac said.

‘But enough about us. You guys freaking graduated!’ ‘I know right, who would’ve thought we’d ever get that far.’ Scott said. ‘I did.’ Lydia said drinking some of her juice. ‘Well I did not.’ Malia said, while stealing one of Brett’s fries. ‘Well I’m proud of you guys.’ Mr. Tate said. ‘Did you get your diploma Kira?” John asks. ‘I did, finished this year online.’ Kira says. ‘How about you Isaac?’ Melissa askes. ‘I did, I have no idea how I did it but I guess I have to thank my amazing teacher over here.’ Isaac said giving Jackson a bump against his shoulder. ‘Shut up Lahey.’ Jackson said with a stupid grin on his face, the grin made Jackson look almost love sick or something. ‘How about you, did you get you diploma Jackson?” Lydia asked. ‘Course.’ Jackson answered. ‘If I wouldn’t have I’d have to pay you about a hundred bucks, am I right?” Jackson said with a smile on his face, the first they had seen of Jackson the whole time. ‘Very true, I’m surprised that you remember that.’ Lydia said. ‘Course I remember, you guys always thought I forgot but you better bet your ass I remember, I remember everything.’ Jackson says. ‘I second that.’ Isaac says. ‘What do you mean?’ Brett asks. ‘Well to begin with he forgot his own birthday, I bought him a fucking cake and he just asked ‘Why do we have cake its Monday.’ Then he forgot to get his ’ Before Isaac could finish Jackson said ‘Isaac don’t please, most of these people don’t know me and the most of the people that do know me don’t know me, so Isaac just don’t okay.’ ‘That was deep.’ Mason said.

The rest of the night was calm, they talked about future plans and college. Out of nowhere Malia stood up and walked to where Isaac and Jackson sat, she than went to sit next to Jackson. ‘Want some fries?’ She asks him holding her large portion of fries in front of him. ‘Thanks.’ Jackson says grabbing some fries from Malia. ‘Not a problem just thought you might be hungry.’ Jackson smiled at that. Malia seemed like a nice and genuine girl to him.

‘Seems like Malia is making friends.’ Liam said to Stiles. ‘I guess, I’m not really a fan of Jackson’s though.’ Stiles told him. ‘Yeah he seems kind off grumpy.’ Corey said. ‘If you ask me he seems to just be really uncomfortable being here.’ Kira said. ‘Yeah he does smell nervous and awkward.’ Brett comments. ‘I don’t care if he’s uncomfortable, he’s an asshole either way.’ Stiles said. ‘Yeah he does look like one of them Jocks.’ Mason says. ‘So do Liam and Brett.’ Corey says joking, even though it is true. ‘Yes but they are nice, Jackson is just a straight up Jackass.’ Stiles comments. ‘He seems really friendly with Malia and Ethan seems to be getting along just fine with Isaac’ Kira says. ‘Which is a big difference from a year or so ago.’

‘How old is Tylan?’ Ethan asks. ‘He’s three weeks.’ Isaac says. ‘Wow, he’s still a young pup.’ ‘Yeah, that he is. Wanna hold him?’ Isaac asks. ‘Really?’ ‘Yes really Ethan, it’s not like you’re going to throw him on the floor.’ Isaac says jockingly. ‘I’d love to hold him’ ‘Jax I’m going to give Tylan to Ethan.’ Isaac says. ‘Sure just be careful.’ Jackson says turning back to Malia. ‘Here, if he wakes up he probably won’t cry, you’re a wolf right?’ Isaac says as he gives Ethan the little boy. ‘Yeah.’ ‘I know you’re a wolf ass, I wanted to say that Tylan doesn’t really cry with wolves, they have certain type of scent you know it keeps him peacy.’ Isaac explains. ‘I’m gonna talk with Mama McCall and Scott.’ Isaac says before walking away. ‘He’s really cute.’ Ethan says. ‘I know right’ Malia says. Jackson just smiles.

‘Hey Scott, Mama McCall.’ Isaac says as he sits down in between the two of them. ‘He Zac.’’ Scott says keeping his eyes at Tylan. ‘Why are you looking at him like that?’ Isaac asks. ‘I don’t know, just never held a baby before and I’m quite sure hadn’t either and still here you are doing it like its nothing.’ Scott says. ‘Plus Ethan does it likes it’s nothing too.’ ‘For starters, Ethan used to have a lot of siblings Scott and as for me, practice makes perfect.’ Isaac says. ‘How old is he?’ Melissa asks. ‘Tylan? He’s three weeks.’ Isaac answers. ‘Isn’t that a bit young to leave his mom?” Melissa asks. ‘Like I said none of your business.’ ‘Isaac I mean it well. I’m a nurse just doing my job you know.’ She says. ‘I know, but when it comes to his health Ty is doing perfectly fine. He’s a wolf, can’t get sick.’ Isaac tells. ‘That must be nice.’ Scott comments. ‘When it comes to his health sure, everything else not so much. ‘ ‘What do you mean?’ Derek asks, jumping in to the conversation. ‘Well he keeps shifting, when he was born he was shifted for 5 days straight. He needs a lot of cuddling and when we cuddle it has to be skin against skin. Otherwise he won’t calm down. He doesn’t like humans, loves wolves though. They’re warmer. And don’t get me started on how much he eats.’ Isaac complains. ‘Seems like a typical pup, that what wolves are like Zac.’ Derek says laughing. ‘Honestly fuck wolves’ Isaac says. ‘Where are you, Jackson and Tylan staying?’ Cora asks. ‘A motel, why?’ Isaac answers. ‘Come on Derek.’ Cora says. ‘We rebuild the Hale house, we have enough room, so would you guys like to stay with us?’ Derek asks. ‘You know I’d love to D. I don’t care what Jackson wants.’ Isaac says. ‘Well I think you guys should get your stuff then. Because it’s getting late and I wanna go home.’ Derek says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so feel free to correct my grammar/spelling!
> 
> Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has flashbacks in it.

It was around two A .M. when Derek heard someone walking downstairs. Knowing it wasn’t Cora, who was sleeping right next to him, Derek decided to go and look who it is. As Derek slowly walked downstairs he could clearly hear someone in the Livingroom, probably trying to either turn the TV on or steal it. Derek walked through the kitchen to the Livingroom.

As he came closer to the door he saw that the light was turned on. When he opened the door he saw a obviously tired Jackson sitting on the loveseat. What confused Derek was the little boy that was drinking from Jackson’s nipple, was Jackson was nursing the baby?

‘Derek.’ Jackson said, letting Derek know he knew he was there. ‘Jackson.’ Derek said, while sitting down on the sofa. ‘You weren’t supposed to see this.’ Jackson mumbles. ‘Obviously. I’m sorry I walked in on you.’ Jackson shook his head and said ‘It doesn’t matter, this is your house. Of course you would see this.’ ‘Still, you didn’t want me to see this.’ Jackson shrugs, while keeping his eyes focused on Tylan. ‘I doesn’t matter.’ ‘Okay, if you say so.’ Derek says ‘So I’m guess that the little pup is yours too?’ ‘Yeah he is.’

-

_Jackson had been feeling sick for about a week now and Isaac started to worry about him. Werewolves weren’t supposed to be able to get sick, werewolves can’t get sick. ‘Jackson please.’ Isaac pleaded. ‘No Zac, I’m not going to see a doctor.’ Jackson said, with his head hanging above the toilet. ‘Jax you’ve been sick for week, you just puked.’ Isaac said, looking at Jackson with concern in his eyes. ‘Werewolves can’t get sick Jackson!’ ‘Well maybe ex-kanimas can.’ ‘Jackson just stop it!’ Isaac practically yelled. ‘Stop what?” ‘Stop making up excuses.’_

_Eventually Jackson had given in, and that’s how he ended up sitting in the waiting room of his London pack emissary. ‘Jackson, come in.’ Liam Young, the emissary, said. When Jackson sat down in his office, Liam asked ‘Tell me, what’s the problem Jackson?’’ ‘Lately I’ve been feeling off, I’ve had really bad like morning sickness or something. I’ve been puking a lot and mostly in the early morning. Isaac has been really worrying about it, and I keep telling him not too, but he really wanted be to go and see a doctor or something. But there can’t be anything wrong, because werewolves can’t get sick, right?’ Jackson explained. ‘Well technically werewolves can’t get sick no. But I think I know what’s going on, it’s kind of impossible, but let’s take a look.’ Liam said, as he got a big device. Jackson recognised it as a device to make ultrasounds with. ‘What is that for?’ Jackson asked kind of worried. ‘Jackson could you please lay down?’ Jackson did as he was told and Liam told him to take his shirt off. ‘This might be cold.’ Liam said as he put gel on Jackson’s belly. It was indeed cold and made Jackson shifter._

_Isaac was about to start cooking dinner for himself, when he heard a knock on his door. ‘Hey Jax.’ Isaac said when he saw the older boy. ‘Come in.’ When Jackson was in side and Isaac had shut the door he said ‘You might want to sit down.’ ‘Why what’s wrong, are you dying or something? Please tell me you aren’t dying, I can’t lose any more people I care for. ‘ Isaac said, looking at Jackson worried. Jackson could practically smell the fear and worry coming of the younger boy. ‘Isaac please just sit down.’ Jackson knew Isaac could smell the nervousness on him, he reeked of it. ‘Here.’ Jackson said as he threw the ultrasound on the table in front of Isaac, who had sat down. ‘What is this Jackson?” Isaac asked looking at the ultrasound. ‘What do you think it is, you dumbass.’ Jackson said, he didn’t know how to deal with this, let alone be polite to Isaac. It was just too much. ‘It’s an ultrasound, I see that Jackson, but what is it for? You’re a male you can’t get pregnant.’ Isaac said. ‘But I still am.’ Jackson whispered, he wanted to yell, he wanted to throw something, but he knew better then to do any of that. It would just make Isaac sad and he was already in big trouble, he didn’t want to create anymore. ‘Jackson please tell me you’re playing some kind of sick game.’ Isaac said. ‘I wish I was.’ Jackson said._

-

‘Why didn’t you say something?’ Derek asked. ‘What should I’ve said?” Jackson said. ‘They already hate me Derek, I don’t want them to think I’m some kind of freak too.’ ‘Jackson they don’t hate you. Most of them don’t even know you.’ ‘Exactly, that’s why I didn’t say anything when you asked who the mom was. Well I kind of did want to say something but Isaac luckily stopped me. I’ve had enough trouble walking around like some kind of whale during my last year of high school.’ Jackson took a deep breath and continued talking. ‘I didn’t want the whole pack to think I’m a fucking freak Derek! They kind of already think I’m the biggest asshole, the worst boyfriend and I even screwed turning into a fucking werewolf up. I’m also pretty damned sure they hate me. They probably didn’t think I heard them talking about me during the dinner but I did.’ ‘Jackson I’m going to be honest with you.’ Derek said ‘Sure Stiles strongly dislikes you that’s very true, but he does not hate you. Neither does Scott nor Lydia, Lydia couldn’t even if she wanted and you know that. When it comes to the rest of the pack, Jackson they don’t even know, they know the stories but not you. So you can proof them wrong, you can proof them you’re not a total asshole. They may dislike you now, but I’m sure you can make them like you. Malia seems to have taken a liking in you, and Malia doesn’t really like a lot a people. So that’s a plus.’  At the last part Jackson couldn’t help but smile. ‘Malia is nice I like her.’

‘Jackson can I ask you some questions?” Derek asked. When Jackson nodded Derek proceeded ‘How did you even get pregnant in the first place?’ ‘Sex.’ ‘Yeah I get that, just didn’t think you were into guys nor did I think you were a bottom.’ ‘What can I say sometimes a little dominance is nice.’ Jackson said with a grin.

-

_When Isaac had walked into the bar he didn’t think he’d see Jackson, who he had ran into just a few days ago, blame the goose. Jackson stood with two girls, they seemed to want to get into his pants and Jackson seemed to really dislike the idea. But he probably didn’t want to seem rude so he talked to them. Isaac thought it was kind of funny and wanted to hear what was going on, so he sat down on a stool not too far away._

_‘He’s cute isn’t he Briana?’ ‘Yeah he really is Ashley!’ ‘You’re so cute.’ Jackson was so done with this, he just wanted to hang with some of his friends at his favourite pub. But of course they couldn’t make it and now he was alone in the club while two blondes where trying to get in his pants._

_Isaac could smell the want from the girls and the awkward sent from Jackson. He was starting to think it was kind of sad that Jackson couldn’t get away, Isaac had seen him try multiple times. So he decided he would help Jackson._

_Isaac walked up to the group and the moment he locked eyes with Jackson he pulled the guy towards him and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back Jackson looked at him in shock. ‘I’m sorry I’m late, babe.’ Isaac said and heard the girls say something along the lines of ‘My god he’s gay. I should have known he didn’t seem really interested. Ugh fags.’ Isaac decided to ignore the comments and said ‘Thank you for keeping my boyfriend company.’ One of the girls mumbled a ‘No problem.’ And both of the girls took off. ‘Thank you Isaac.’ Jackson said. ‘Yeah not a problem. You’re a great kisser.’ ‘What can I say practice makes perfect.’ Jackson said. ‘Let’s practice then.’ Isaac said and connected their lips once again._

_‘Your bed is enormous.’ Isaac said in-between kisses. Jackson had invited Isaac over after they did a lot of kissing in the bar. Isaac never thought ‘saving’ Jackson would lead to sex, not that he minded. ‘You did this before?’ Jackson asked, revering to sex with a guy. ‘Yeah, you?’ Jackson shook his head looking down at the floor getting a bit red. ‘Doesn’t matter, I’ll be careful.’ Isaac said. ‘You’re okay with being a bottom right?’ ‘I guess.’ ‘Well babe you should lie down on the bed then.’ Isaac whispered into Jackson’s ears. ‘You got lube?” Isaac asked. Jackson got up and got some lube out of his nightstand before lying down again. ‘You’re sure you want to do this right?’ Isaac asks. ‘Positive.’ With that Isaac started to put lube on his fingers._

-

‘So that means you’re a bottom and Isaac a top am I right?’ Derek asks. ‘Yeah.’ Jackson says while he takes Tylan from his breast. ‘I can’t believe you guys are talking about sex in front of my son.’ The voice of Isaac made both Jackson and Derek jump. ‘What are you doing here?’ Jackson asks. ‘The bed was getting cold.’ Isaac says. ‘Oh, well could give me his bib?’ Jackson asks. ‘Didn’t I give the both of you your own rooms?’ Derek asks, a bit confused as to way they would share a bed. ‘Yeah, but Jax doesn’t sleep well alone and I don’t mind.’ Isaac says while picking up the bib from the table. ‘Give me Ty.’ Jackson hands Tylan to Isaac, who makes sure he burbs. While Isaac does that Jackson get a kitchen towel to clean his chest. ‘So are the two of you dating?’ Derek asks, seeing the two of them work together reminds him kind of his parents. ‘Not really, we enjoy being together and we have a kid.’ Jackson says, sitting down next to Derek, while Isaac takes the love seat. ‘I mean I wouldn’t mind dating Isaac but at the moment we’re just figuring things out. We just had a baby you know?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct my grammer/spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

When Derek and Cora woke up that morning they heard giggles coming from downstairs. ‘Its Stiles.’ Cora stated. ‘I guess he let himself in again.’ Derek says. ‘You should really get your own room you know.’ ‘But I like sleeping with you.’ Cora wines. Back with her old back they would always sleep in big puppy piles, she misted that. ‘I know Cora, but you got to get used to sleeping in your own room, I’m sure Malia would love to cuddle with you.’ 

‘He Stiles, Lia.’ Cora says as she walks into the kitchen followed by Derek. ‘Hey, would you guys like some pancakes?’ Malia asks. ‘If Stiles made them, sure.’ Derek said, teasing Malia, who was still learning how to cook. ‘Oh screw you Derek I’ve been getting better.’ Malia defends her self. ‘The rest of the pack should be over in a few.’ Stiles announced. ‘Who said they were welcome?” Derek asks. ‘You told us yourself that this would be the pack den and that we would always be welcome here.’ Stiles says. ‘He is right.’ Cora backs Stiles up. 

‘Hey guys!’ Scott says as he walks into the big kitchen followed by Kira, Danny, Ethan, Mason, Corey, Liam and Brett. ‘It smells amazing in here what are we eating?’ Corey says as he sits down next to Cora. ‘Pancakes.’ Malia says as she puts some more plates on the table. Derek loved mornings like this, just having breakfast with the pack. ‘They taste amazing Malia.’ Brett says, taking another bite. ‘Thank Stiles for that, I burnt like 10.’ Malia says, while pouring some mix into a pan. ‘Where’s Lydia?’ Kira asks. ‘I thought she’d be with you.’ Stiles says. ‘She wasn’t at her place we assumed she was already here.’ Scott says. ‘Guys calm down, I can hear her and Jackson upstairs.’ Cora says. ‘What? No gross. She’s dating Jordan.’ Stiles says. ‘My god not like that!’ Cora yells. ‘They’re just talking I guess.’ ‘Talking about Parrish where is he?’ Mason asks. ‘He had to work.’ Lydia says walking in to the kitchen. ‘Why didn’t you tell us you were here already?’ Kira asks. ‘I didn’t think I had to. Jordan dropped me off on his way to work.’ Lydia answers. ‘What were you and grumpy talking about upstairs?’ Liam asks. ‘Liam that isn’t nice.’ Brett says as he hits Liam on the chest. ‘It’s true though.’ Stiles says. ‘Jackson’s nice.’ Malia says placing new pancakes on the table. ‘I strongly disagree with that statement.’ Danny says. ‘Danny you’re supposed to be the guys best friend!’ Lydia says, taking a pancake. ‘I am, but that doesn’t make Jackson a nice guy.’ Danny mumbles. ‘I still think he is a nice guy.’ Malia says. ‘I must agree with Malia on this one.’ Ethan says. ‘Ethan you’re my boyfriend you’re supposed to support me.’ Danny says. ‘I agree with Malia.’ Ethan repeats. ‘I mean have you seen the guy, he was so sweet with the baby. ‘ ‘Ethan, just because someone is good with a baby doesn’t mean he is nice.’ Stiles says. ‘Stiles, I talked with him he’s a good guy.’ Malia keeps defending Jackson. ‘How about we stop talking about Jackson, you guys do know he can hear everything you guys say right?’ Isaac says as he walks into the kitchen. ‘His self-esteem is low enough as it is now so just leave him alone.’ ‘Want some pancakes Lahey?’ Stiles asks holding a plaid with pancakes in front of Isaac. ‘Thanks.’ Isaac says taking the plaid. ‘Why would his self-esteem be low? I mean have you seen the guy.’ Malia says. ‘He’s just been through a lot.’ Isaac says while eating his pancakes. ‘Like what?’ Liam asks. ‘It’s not my place to tell.’ Isaac simply says and continues eating. 

‘Hey.’ Jackson says walking into the kitchen, wearing sweatpants only. ‘Hey Jackson, would you like some pancakes?” Malia asks him. ‘No thanks, don’t like them.’ Jackson says. They whole pack looks shocked, except from Lydia and Danny who were aware of this. ‘Thought you love pancakes? I made them almost every morning!” Isaac said. Jackson just shrugged. ‘You got apples Derek?’ ‘Yes, they’re right next to you.’ Derek says. ‘Oh’ Jackson say laughing and taking a green apple. ‘Why did you eat my pancakes if you don’t even like them.’ Isaac questions. ‘I just craved them.’ Jackson answers, taking a bite of his apple. ‘Where is Tylan?’ Ethan asks, looking around the room. ‘In the living room.’ Jackson answers. ‘You can’t just leave a baby alone!’ Ethan says, giving both Isaac and Jackson a wtf look. ‘We always leave him in the living room, when we we’re eating.’ Isaac says. ‘Why would you do that?’ Brett asks. ‘Why wouldn’t we?’ Isaac asks. ‘Isaac it’s a baby, you can’t leave a baby alone he could hurt himself.’ Danny says. ‘Like I said we’re still learning.’ Isaac says. 'Plus I'm only gone for like five minutes i just needed to get food in my system' Jackson says. ‘Why do you keep saying we?’ Liam asks. ‘I’m quite sure he’s your kid and the mother of your child isn’t here.’ ‘And I’m quite sure both parents are in the room right now.’ Derek says, walking back into the kitchen, holding Tylan. ‘What do you mean?’ Scott asks. ‘I think you should ask Isaac that.’ Derek says sitting down, while making sure Tylan is comfortable. ‘Isaac what does Derek mean?” Scott asks. ‘Well, uhm.’ Isaac says unsure what to say. ‘Baby momma right here.’ Jackson says waving his hand in the air. He expected them to call him a freak or something like that, but instead they were all at loss of words and staring at him. ‘Omega.’ Brett, Ethan and Cora say at the same time. ‘Jackson isn’t an omega he has a pack, he has us.’ Lydia says. ‘Omegas are either lone wolves or werewolves that are the lowest in the pack, they get to eat last and the rest of the pack are allowed to do whatever they want with the omegas.’ Cora says. ‘Male omega’s are able to get pregnant.’ ‘It’s supposed for the good of the pack. So that the pack keeps existing.’ Brett ads. ‘Please tell me Jackson isn’t an omega in this pack.’ Ethan says. ‘He isn’t no one’s ever going to be an omega in my pack.’ Scott says. ‘Good, because being an omega sucks.’ Ethan says. ‘Wait you used to be an omega, does that mean you could get pregnant too?’ Danny asks worried. ‘No whether you’re an omega, that can get pregnant if you’re male, is determined the moment you’re born or when you get bitten.’ Ethan explains. ‘I’m not a born omega.’

‘Now we’ve gotten that out of the way, do any of you have any further questions?’ Derek asks. ‘Why did you know Jackson’s the baby momma and didn’t tell us?’ Stiles asks. ‘It’s not like we told him or something, I didn’t want him to know.’ Jackson says. ‘Then how does he know?’ Stiles asks, giving Jackson a look the scream explain it. ‘I was breastfeeding Tylan and Derek walked in.’ Jackson says. ‘Yeah that does explain it.’ Stiles says. ‘How come none of you are freaked out?” Isaac asked, knowing that Jackson expected them to be. ‘Dude I’m a werewolf, Mason was the beast, Malia lived as a coyote for 8 years, Ethan and Aiden where able to be come on big scary werewolf, Lydia’s a banshee, Stiles was possessed, should I even go on?’ Scott says, as if to say I’ve seen a lot nothing is weird to me anymore. 

‘So you guys do this a lot?’ Isaac asks. The whole pack is in the living room as they watch a movie. Jackson and Isaac are cuddled up on the love seat, with Tylan sleeping on Isaac’s chest. Cora, Ethan, Scott, Malia, Brett and Liam are on the couch in a puppy pile. While Derek and Lydia both sit in front of Isaac and Jackson, leaning against the love seat and Danny, Corey, Mason and Stiles sit on the other couch. ‘Yeah we do.’ Scott says. ‘I just think it’s really important that the pack is close to each other.’   
‘Hello Jackson.’ Melissa says, walking into the kitchen. Where Jackson sit reading a book with Tylan cuddled up on his lap. ‘Where are the others?’ ‘They’re outside playing soccer or something.’ Jackson answers. ‘Would you like a cup a tea?’ Jackson asks. ‘Yes, please’ Melissa says. ‘Would you mind holding Tylan then?’ Melissa shakes her head and takes Tylan from Jackson. When Jackson sits back down, handing Melissa her tea. ‘He is beautiful.’ Melissa says. ‘Yeah he has that from his Dad.’ Jackson says. ‘He mom must me beautiful, because those eyes are most certainly not Isaac’s but they are a beautiful colour green.’ ‘About that, have you ever heard about Omegas?’ Melissa shakes her head. ‘Well I kind of am one, and apparently male omegas are able to get pregnant.’ Jackson says. ‘So Tylan isn’t only Isaac’s son but yours to.’ Melissa states. ‘That amazing!” Melissa is always so optimistic Jackson loves that about here. ‘Yeah, it is.’ Jackson agrees. ‘Isaac and I also wanted to ask you if you’d like to be Ty’s granny? Because even though Isaac only lived with you and Scott shortly he feels like you and Scott are family and you’re the only mother figure he has had in a long time. So, yeah. Would you like that?’ Jackson didn’t exactly know how to ask it. ‘If I’d like to? Jackson I’d love to be his grandma figure!’ Melissa say excided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so feel free to correct my grammer/spelling!


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac and Derek where sitting on the porch, looking at the rest of the pack who are playing a game of soccer, Cora’s team obviously winning. 

‘How’s parenthood treating you?” Derek asks.

‘It’s been quite great, I’m mean in away harder than I expected it to be, but it’s also easier. The sleepless nights are hard, they’re treating me better than Jackson though, but they are nothing compared to the moments you share with him, you know? Just a few days ago Ty smiled for the first time, moments like that are just amazing.’ The way Isaac talks about Tylan, as if he’s the most beautiful thing to have ever existed, makes Derek happy. It makes him happy that his pup is happy. 

Jackson never thought he’d say it, but he really enjoys Melissa’s company. It’s not that he ever thought Melissa was a bad person or anything. It’s just that after the hell he put Scott trough, he thinks she should hate him, if not at least dislike him. But then again Scott had to get his big heart from someone and that someone is obviously Melissa McCall. Melissa had teached him a lot about parenthood in the short time they sat together, it had made Jackson realise that both him and Isaac had so much more to learn. 

Melissa went home right after dinner, saying she had a night shift at the hospital. Parrish had arrived not to long after that.   
It was about ten p.m. when Derek offered ‘You guys want to spend the night here or what? I mean we could build a campfire and make s’mores.’

Which the whole pack agreed on doing. Derek, Liam, Scott and Isaac went in to the preserve to get wood for the campfire. While Lydia, Kira, Danny, Corey and Mason are in the kitchen making the s’mores. Brett and Ethan sat next to Jackson. Ethan was holding Tylan and Brett was talking with Jackson.

‘I heard from Lydia that you and Isaac used to live across the street from each other, I also heard that it wasn’t a pretty story of how you guys fell in love or something. And I know it’s none of my business, but do you mind telling me what happened?’ Brett asks, unsure what answer to expect from Jackson, since he doesn’t know the guy to well. 

‘Yeah, Isaac and I did use to live across the street from each other. And it was most certainly not the beginning of our love story, not even close. Isaac used to get abused by his father, Lahey used to put him in the damned freezer, sometimes of days in a row. The worst thing of it all is that I knew, but I still didn’t do anything about it.’ Brett looks shocked but doesn’t comment on it. 

‘Ethan, do you mind me asking who Aiden is? I heard Scott saying that you could become one big wolf with him.’ Ethan looks at Jackson wanting to answer the question, but getting a big lump throat. 

‘It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.’ Jackson assures Ethan, seeing the guys has a hard time talking about it. 

‘I just really miss him.’ Ethan says softly, a tear falling from his eye. ‘And being here, having a pack and being happy, it just doesn’t feel right without him you know? He was my brother I wish I was able to share all of this with him.’ 

‘I understand.’ Brett says. ‘When me and my sister first joined Satomi’s pack all I could think about was the fact that we couldn’t share all of it with our other siblings or our parents. I absolutely hated it.’

Jackson wants to say something he just doesn’t know what, he hasn’t been through something like that. ‘I’m really sorry for you guys.’ He decides to say. 

The four of them sat like that for a while, talking about less important thinks, like lacrosse. Jackson of course didn’t agree that it was less important. Even though it has been years since the boy even touched a lacrosse stick, he was still very passionate about it. Isaac loved looking at Jackson being passionate about something, the way his face lights up and the joy on his face, Isaac just loves it. So instead of going and placing the wood in the pit for the fire he looks at Brett and Jackson talking about Lacrosse, with Ethan next to them softly tickling Tylan. 

‘It would be a lot less creepy if you stared at him like that if you weren’t creeping in the shadows you know?” Liam says, making Isaac jump a little. 

‘Fuck off puppy.’ Isaac mutters walking to the place they were going to have the fire and started placing picnic rugs all around it.

It was about elven when they were finally done. They had enough wood, the s’mores were ready and Isaac had put Tylan to bed. With the whole pack they is lying around the fire. Brett sat on one blanked, with Liam in between his legs, with his head leaning against Brett’s chest. On that same blanket, next to them in the same position are Mason and Corey. Malia, Stiles and Cora are all cuddled together on the blanket next to that, Malia didn’t mind sharing Stiles for a bit, she knows he loves her and that Cora just loves cuddling, so nothing to worry about. Kira and Scott sat on the next blanket, Kira’s leaning with her head on Scott shoulder, who’s holding he her hand. Sharing the blanket with them are Jordan and Lydia, who are cuddling. Ethan and Danny had a blanket for themselves, cuddling on it. On the last blanket Derek sat, next to Isaac, who has Jackson’s head in his lap, while softly brushing his fingers through Jackson’s hair. 

The night is going great, except from a few burnt marshmallows, but that’s it. When it is about 2 p.m. they hear Tylan crying, which means he has to be fed. So Isaac gets Tylan from upstairs and hands him to Jackson.

‘Do you guys mind, if I feed him here?’ Jackson asks. ‘Of course not!’ The pack says. Jackson pulls of his shirt and starts feeding Tylan, feeling everyone’s eyes burn on him. 

‘How about we stop staring, which is very rude by the way, and you guys tell me what all of you are going to study?’ Scott suggests, Jackson shoots him a thankful look, happy they stopped staring because it made him really uncomfortable. 

‘How about I start?’ Scott says, when no one says something. ‘I’m going to attend the university of California, in Santa Barbra, California. To become a vet.’ 

‘I’m happy to say that I’m going to do the same thing as Scott.’ Malia says, smiling proudly. 

‘I’m going to become a deputy and I’m attending Argosy University in San Diego. So look out Jordan, I’m going to steal your job.’ Stiles says the last part smiling at Parrish.

‘I better watch out then.’ Parrish Jokes. 

Lydia rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and says ‘I’m going to attend Stanford.’ 

Which of course makes the others say ‘Of course you are.’ 

Lydia just nods and continues ‘I’m going to study mathematics. I told Stiles, when he wanted to dance with me, that I was going to win a fields medal and I am.’ 

‘I remember that, I was shouting at you because you didn’t want to dance!’ Stiles says laughing. 

 

‘Well I’m going to take a year off, being with the skin walkers teached me control, but I still have a lot to learn and that’s what I plan to do during that year. So I’m staying in beacon hills.’ Kira says. The pack nods in understanding, Kira’s time with the skin walkers was hard on her, but it did teach her control. 

‘How about you guys, planning to go to college?’ Scott asks Isaac and Jackson. 

‘I always wanted to become a lawyer, but to be honest I’m not too sure about that anymore.’ Jackson says. ‘You do know how to suck don’t you.’ He says, laughing down at Tylan who’s sucking at his nipple, drinking milk. Causing laughter from the pack. 

‘I guess he got that from you.’ Isaac comments. The whole pack is dead silent, Jackson looking at Isaac with his mouth wide open and his face a little red. 

‘You kinky little shit!’ Cora yells out. 

‘What can I say?’ Isaac says laughingly. 

‘How about you stop with the jokes and Jackson tells us what he wants to be.’ Derek says, being the fun ruining adult he is. 

‘Like I said, I’m sold to the idea of becoming a lawyer. Because that would mean I won’t have a lot of time for fun stuff and family, like my parents, which I would hate. So I’ve decided that I am probably going to be a deputy, like Stilinski.’ Jackson says.

‘Why would you want to be a deputy, I’m it’s a great job and all, look at Jordan he’s clearly happy with his choice. But why would you choose to become a deputy?’ Danny asks, look a bit confused as to why Jackson would want to become a deputy, since he has never shown any interest in becoming one before. 

‘It’s just, I know I can’t make up for those murders. Be I can at least try by helping people who need help. ‘ Jackson says looking down, he feels stupid saying it out loud but it is the truth. ‘I know it sounds stupid.’ He murmurs. 

‘It doesn’t, It excually makes sense.’ Corey says, speaking up for what seems the first time during the night.

‘Thanks.’ Jackson says offering the younger boy a smile. 

‘Seems like I just got myself a roommate for college!’ Stiles says. 

‘In your dreams Stilinski!’ Jackson jokes, he wouldn’t mind rooming with Stiles. It would mean he wouldn’t be alone, he hated to be alone and he had missed the boy, even if he would never admit it. 

‘My dreams seem to becoming true, Werewolves, other supernatural shit and I’ve got a hot girlfriend. Not just a girlfriend a hot one, Jackson!” Stiles is obviously proud of the fact that Malia, who’s really good looking, is his girlfriend. 

‘You’re not too bad yourself.’ Malia says, grabbing Stiles face and kissing him. 

‘Isaac could you please get Ty’s bib? He’s done and I don’t feel like moving.’ Isaac lets out a sigh but does what Jackson asks him. Walking into the house, coming back with a bib and a towel for Jackson. 

‘Here, let Derek make sure Ty burbs and clean yourself.’ Isaac says, taking Tylin over from Jackson, throwing Jackson the towel and gives Derek Tylan. 

Derek holds the little boy carefully. ‘You know, Cora was the last baby I held.’ 

‘Mom told be about that, you were so happy you cried.’ Cora says. 

Derek groans ‘Don’t tell people I cried.’

‘Now we’ve got the emotional shit, how about Isaac tells us what he wants to do.’ Scott says.

‘Am taking the year of too, can’t leave Tylin alone you know.’ He says. 

‘Yeah, no.’ Lydia says. ‘You’re going to college Lahey.’ 

‘Am not.’ Isaac answers.

‘You better bet your you are!’ Lydia repeats. 

‘You’re not my mom don’t tell me what to do!’ Isaac almost yells.

‘I may not be your mom, but I just want the best for you Isaac.’ Lydia says calmly. ‘I understand you don’t want to leave Tylan alone, but education is important. And you can say I’ll start next year, but we all know you won’t because in the year you take off you’ll just get way more attached to Ty, so you’ll end up not going to college.’ 

Isaac would love to tell argue with Lydia and tell her she’s wrong, but he knows she’s right. Lydia is always right. 

‘I did get into The University Of California, Berkley. To become social worker, before you ask, I want to become a social worker because I want to help kids who´ve been through the same as me or worse.´ Isaac says. ´But I don´t really want to go because Jackson and I have a kid, he´s our responsibility, we can´t take him to college with us. Especially not since Jackson and I will both be attending different Schools. So it would be better if I just take year of and take care of Ty, with Jackson when he´s home of course.´ 

´Don´t be stupid Isaac, you´ve got the whole pack.´ Derek says. 

´It´s just that Jax and I don’t want to use you guys, it was our choice to raise Tylin, so we shouldn´t dich him with you guys, just to go off to college. We don´t want to be a burden.´ Isaac says, he´s unsure what to do. He´s been unsure for a while, whether to go to college or take a year off. 

´You guys aren´t a burden! You´re pack and pack takes care of each other and helps each other.´ Malia says.

´So you´re going to go to college and we´ll take care of Tylin. During the weekends we´ll take him to either you or Jackson. During the vacation´s you guys come home and take care of Ty.´ Derek says.

´That sounds like how it went in our pack.´ Cora says. ´The elder ones take care of the pups while the parents take off to college, but take care of the pups whenever they´re free.´ 

´We can´t let you guys do that.´ Jackson says. Like Isaac, he doesn´t want the pack to take care of his pup. 

´Jackson and Isaac, really it´s okay, it’s a pack thing, I know, Ethan knows, Cora and Derek know.´ Brett says. ´Pack help pack.´ 

´I´m still not sold on the idea but I´ll consider it.´ Isaac says. 

Not to long after that the pack decides it´s getting late, 3 a.m., and that they´re going to bed. Which of course leads to the big who sleeps where conversation. After about 15 minutes of people asking ´Where should I sleep.´ Both Derek and Scott are done with it. 

´Stop it.´ Derek yells. ´There are no rooms on this floor, so nobody sleeps down stairs. ´On the second floor are three rooms, all of these are taken. The one on the left is Isaac´s, the first door on the right leads into my room and the last one on the right is Jackson´s. But I´m guessing we´ll just make that one Tylin´s room because Jackson prefers sneaking into Isaac´s room and cuddle.´

´Shut the fuck up, I just don´t like sleeping alone.´ Jackson says. Earning a few aww´s from the girls. 

´I was saying, we´ll probably turn that one into Tylin´s room. There´s also a door at the end of the hall, next to the stairs, that one´s from the bathroom. There´s one bathroom for each floor. On the second floor are four rooms, The first one on the left is going to be Scott and Kira´s. The second one on the left is for Jordan and Lydia, please keep it quite we don´t want to hear you. The first one on the right is Cora, hope you enjoy yourself in between the couples. And the last room, the second one on the right is for Stiles and Malia, you too should try to not make a lot of noise. There´s also a big chance Cora will come in and ask to cuddle.´ Derek says, wanting to continue but being interrupted by Malia.

Who says. ´I love to cuddle!´ Happily.

´We know you do. Where was I? On the last floor are three rooms too, Ethan and Danny will take the first on your right, Mason and Corey the first on the left and Brett and Liam will take the last one.´ Derek declares before walking upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has flashbacks.

Chapter 6.

 ‘He Jackson! Where are the others?’ Scott asks walking into the home, finding Jackson alone.

‘Derek and Malia are running, in there full wolf shift, of course. I think Cora is helping Danny  with moving, since he and Ethan are going live here too. As for Isaac I have no Idea.’ Jackson truly had no idea what the father of his child was doing. Jackson and Isaac still weren’t dating, Jackson would love to have a relationship with Isaac, but he still remembered the agreement they had made.

-

 _When Jackson woke up, he was sure Isaac would be gone. Leaving Jackson as just another one night stand. But Isaac was right there next to him, cuddling Jackson from behind, letting his head rest on Jackson’s shoulder._   

_‘Morning sleeping beauty.’ Isaac says._

_‘Whatever.’ Jackson says, getting out of Isaac’s grasp._

_Ten minutes later Isaac and Jackson sit together at the table, drinking coffee and ignoring each other._

_‘So you and me?’ Isaac asks. He looks at Jackson wondering what he thinks about it._

_‘You and me? There is no you and me, we’re just a one night stand.’ Jackson says._

_‘Yes we are.’ Isaac agrees. ‘But since we’re both in London, could we at least hang out some time this week, to catch up?’_

_‘Sure.’ Jackson says and takes a sip of his coffee._

-

‘So you know where everyone is, but your boyfriend.’ Scott laughs, sitting down next to Jackson.

‘First of all I don’t know where Ethan took Tylan either and Second he’s not my boyfriend.’

Scott and Jackson sit like that for a while, talking and drinking coffee. Scott catches Jackson up with everything that happened in Beacon Hills while he was gone. Jackson in return tells Scott about London.

He tells about the pack he was part of, high school, being part of the soccer team instead of lacrosse. Scott thinks it’s weird how Jackson prefers being at the bottom instead of being the coolest kid in high school. Jackson explains that it’s the fact that you don’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations.   

Jackson also tells Scott about the not so great things, like surviving his first months as a werewolf and fighting the urge to kill. Jackson was lucky that a London pack took him in before his first full moon alone, because he’s sure that he would’ve killed someone if they hadn’t been there to help him.

‘Are hungry?’ Jackson asks Scott, standing up to walk to the kitchen.

‘I could eat something and I think the rest of the pack will arrive soon.’ Scott says also standing up and following Jackson to the kitchen, where the two of them make lunch. Scott is impressed with Jackson’s cooking skills. Jackson explained that since his parents were never home he had to take care of himself, so he watched some Youtube video’s and learned himself how to cook. Unlike Jackson, Scott is really bad at cooking, cutting himself twice while making a salad. Thankfully Derek and Malia arrived home before Scott could hurt himself again. Jackson instructed Scott to lay the table, while Malia finished the salad and Derek helped Jackson with the rest of the lunch. They were done in about thirty minutes. Danny and Cora had already came back home, Stiles had also arrived taking the younger pack members with him, Liam protesting every time the pack called him pup. Lydia had arrived taking Jordan and Kira with her, the only people yet to return back home are Isaac, Ethan and Tylan.

‘Isaac nor Ethan is picking up his phone.’ Scott says, walking into the kitchen, putting his phone in his pocket.

‘I’ll get Isaac home.’ Jackson says standing up.

‘He isn’t picking up his phone Jackson.’ Scott repeats. ‘If you think he’ll pick up if you call him you’re wrong I’ve already called him with your phone.’

‘I know that McCall.’ Jackson says. Walking outside.

‘What the heck is he going to do?” Stiles asks.

‘I have no idea.’ Scott answers.

‘I do.’ Derek, Brett and Cora say at the same time.

‘He’s going to howl.’ Derek says.

‘Why the heck would Jackson howl?’ Liam asks.

‘Because he’s signalling Isaac.’ Scott says. ‘Why didn’t I think about that?’

‘Because you aren’t stupid!’ Stiles yells. ‘If people, hunters, hear a werewolf we’re fucked.’

‘I don’t think Jackson is stupid for howling.’ Cora says. ‘Mom always howled if we needed to get home.’

‘A lot of packs do it.’ Brett says. ‘Satomi always howls if there’s something wrong and we have to get home.’

‘Werewolves are confusing.’ Corey mumbles. ‘First you say we shouldn’t draw attention, or people will find out about the super natural and now you’re telling me you should just howl if you want everyone to come home?’’ 

‘Yup.’ Cora says.

‘Are you guys done?’ Jackson asks from outside. Right after that a loud howl is heard.

‘Damn he’s loud.’ Malia says.

‘Isaac says that all the time too.’ Jackson says walking back inside. 

‘Gross, Nasty and too much information.’ Is yelled by most of the pack members.

Lydia just says ‘You are a yeller yeah.’ Stiles gives Lydia a dirty look, while Parrish laughs.

‘I’m quite sure you’re a yeller yourself Martin.’ Jackson fires back.

‘I confirm that.’ Parrish backs Jackson up.

‘I didn’t think you’d be a bottom though.’ Lydia says.

‘Yeah me neither.’ Danny, Stiles and Scott say.

‘Who says I’m the bottom?’ Jackson says. ‘I could top you know? I’m sure Kira, Malia and Lydia top.’

‘I top a lot yes.’ Malia says. ‘Lydia and Jordan like to switch it up, but Kira is most certainly a bottom.’ Next to Malia both Kira and Stiles tell Malia to shut the fuck up. Lydia and Jordan on the other hand agree with Malia.

‘Jax I’m sorry to ruin it but you’re a bottom.’ Isaac says walking in followed by Ethan who’s caring Tylan. ‘And you love it.’ He goes on. ‘I mean that one time we tried me being the bottom that was.’

‘Isaac shut the fuck up.’ Jackson says, his face burning red. ‘Thanks for taking Tylan and giving me a chance to sleep.’ Jackson says taking Tylan from Ethan, who then goes and sit next to Danny.

‘I want to hear that story though.’ Stiles says revering to Isaac being the bottom.

‘Yeah so do I!’ Most of the pack says.

‘And I want you to shut the fuck up and eat your food.’ Jackson says. Walking upstairs, to put Tylan to sleep.

‘Since Jackson is upstairs, how about you tell us that story Isaac?’ Stiles asks, looking not so innocent.

‘Do you really think that’s a good idea? Jackson made it very clear he didn’t want us to know.’ Scott tries. But the only ones backing him up are Derek and Corey.

‘It’s really not an interesting story.’ Isaac says, putting some salad on his plaid. ‘We just wanted to know how it be if we’d switch it up a little. We tried it and we found out that it just wasn’t for us.’

‘Doesn’t sound like Jackson though, Jackson hated it when I topped.’ Lydia says.

‘That’s because you don’t have dick.’ Isaac says, making Liam choke on his food.

‘That’s true but Jackson loves being dominant, being the one in control.’ Danny Says. ‘I know that and I haven’t had sex with him.’

‘I’m not going to discuss my sex life with Jackson with you guys.’ Isaac states.

‘You guys are confusing you know?’ Scott says. ‘You aren’t dating but you do have a sex life.’

‘The not dating was Jackson’s choice.’ Isaac says. The day after Isaac and Jackson had sex Isaac had wanted to ask Jackson out on a date. But Jackson had made it clear that it was just a one night stand, not wanting to look stupid Isaac had agreed, thinking they would may meet up once again and then part ways. But of course it had went totally different. Isaac and Jackson hung out once and became close friends not long after that, spending all of their free time at each other’s apartments. Sharing classes at school, Isaac and Jackson saw each other daily. ‘Having sex was a thing both of us agreed on though.’

‘I thought you were done discussing your sex life.’ Danny comments.

‘He is.’ Jackson says, walking back into the room. And taking place next to Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first languae so feel free to correct!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how universitys work so I'm sorry if this isn't right.

‘You should go out with Liam and the other pups,’ Isaac tells Jackson, who’s deciding whether he should go to a new night club called Sinema. ‘It would be good for you, we’ve been back in Beacon Hills for three months and you haven’t really left the house.’

‘Maybe I just want to spent all the time in can with you and Ty before we go to college.’ Jackson says.

‘Just go out with them, they have been putting a lot of effort in getting to know you.’ Isaac really wants Jackson to go out and enjoy himself for once.  ‘You should give them a chance.’

‘Why did I agree to this again?’ The second Jackson steps into the club he regrets it. He’d rather be at home with Isaac and Tylan watching a stupid movie or something.

‘Because Isaac made you,’ Liam answers

‘I’m here now what do you guys want to do?’ Jackson isn’t sure what he should do, the last few times he was in a club, in beacon hills, he remembers killing someone and hurting Danny too.

‘Drink something, Dance, Talk. The things you normally do when you go out.’ Brett says.

‘How about I get you guys some drinks than?’ Jackson asks, walking towards the bar. ‘No need to pull your shitty fakes mine’s better.’

‘He handsome what can I get you?’ The barista asks, she’s a beautiful blond, with wavy hair, big brown eyes and popping red lipstick. She reminds Jackson of Erica, even though he didn’t really know her he does kind of miss her.

‘Five beer, please.’

The barista gets Jackson five beers and Jackson pays. Then he takes the beers and walks to the younger boys who settled down around a table, on the side of the dance floor. ‘Here you go boys.’ Jackson says handing each boy one.

‘Jackson can we ask you something?’ Liam asks, looking at Jackson curiously. Jackson nods, taking a sip from his beer, so Liam continues. ‘Are Isaac and you really leaving Tylan behind?’

‘We’re not leaving him behind.’ Jackson defends himself and Isaac ‘We’re making sure he’ll have good future and good role models to look up to.’

‘I didn’t mean for you to get all worked up.’ Liam mumbles ‘It’s just that I think it must be hard being away from your mate and your son. ‘

‘My son and my what?’ Jackson asks confused.

‘Your mate, it’s really obvious you guys are mated.’ Corey says. ‘Mason can even see it and he doesn’t have any supernatural powers.’

‘What does the whole mate thing do to you, does it mean I  can only be with Isaac for the rest of my life?  The one time I have sex with a guy I get pregnant and mated, great just great.’ Jackson rants.

‘Jackson calm down. We don’t know much about the whole mating thing, just that you can’t choose your mate and when you’re a wolf and you see them for the first time you just know it, they’re the one.’ Brett calmly explains. ‘Well you don’t really know they’re the one but your wolf does.’

‘It really isn’t that difficult.’ Mason says, taking a sip for his beer. ‘Or at least it doesn’t sound very difficult. But then again Liam cried for three days when he found out he was mated to Brett. He was so in love with Hayden, he even wanted to marry her.’

‘Mason shut up you’re embarrassing me!’ Liam yells punching Mason, hard.

‘Liam watch out! I’m human remember, that shit hurts.’ Mason says. Liam looks guilty and apologises.

‘Dude you find that embarrassing?’ Corey laughs. ‘You should hear what Brett and Mason did.’

‘Wait Mason told you?’ Brett says shocked.

‘Of course he did.’ Corey says, next to him Mason softly repeat fuck.

‘My god Mason! You told your boyfriend we had sex and Stiles and Scott walked into us!?” Both Jackson and Liam spit out there drink before bursting out in laughter.

The rest of the night go´s surprisingly well. Jackson enjoys himself, dancing with the other betas, telling stories and drinking. A lot of girls, and boys, had flirted with him, only to be disappointed.

When they came back home at about 4 p.m. Mason was totally wasted, talking about the most insane stuff. Liam and Brett where tired as hell and went straight to bed. Jackson was very tired himself and wanted to go to bed, of course after helping Corey take Mason upstairs, because Corey may be supernatural but the boy didn´t have super strength.

When Jackson entered Isaac and his room he found Malia, Isaac, Cora and Stiles cuddled up on the bed. Jackson surely questioned where Stiles developed this wolfish behaviour, but then again all of Stiles closes friends, except from Mason, are supernatural so he must have taken some of their habits.

´Jackson?´ Stiles looks at him with sleepy eyes. ´Take you clothes of and come in bed, we have enough space.´

´It´s okay Stilinski I can sleep on the couch.´ Jackson says smiling at Stiles and then pulling his shirt over his head, taking of his pants and then putting on sweatpants.

´Jackson come on.´ Stiles wines, scooting over a little and patting the mattress next to him. Jackson rolls his eyes, but gives in. He lies down next to Stiles who has a stupid smile on his face, that scream victory. Stiles, who is spooned by Malia, throws his arms over Jackson and snussels his face in the crook of Jacksons neck. Jackson himself is surprised he didn´t hit Stiles when the boy did it, but it excually was quite nice. It wasn´t Isaac nice, but it did feel nice. Maybe pack piles where his thing after all.

/

‘He Isaac.’ Ethan says, walking in to the living room, where Isaac’s lying on the couch looking at a TV show.

‘Oh hey Ethan.’ Isaac says, not taking his eyes from the TV screen. ‘I haven’t seen you for like a week! Were where you?’ Isaac now takes his eyes from the screen and makes place for Ethan to sit next to him. Isaac and Ethan had grown quite close in the three to four months they had spelt together. Isaac loved how good Ethan is with Tylan and Ethan loves Tylan. Next to that they have much in common, they like the same type of music and movies, the both lost all of their family member and found a new family in the pack.

‘That’s what I wanted to talk about with you.’ Ethan says sitting down next to Isaac. ‘So Danny and I totally forgot to tell, but we both go to The university of California, Berkeley. Danny is getting a degree computer science and I’m getting a degree in Arts. We own an apartment near campus and since you’ll be attending  Berkeley too we wanted to know if you’d like to move in with us?”

Isaac looks shocked ‘Dude are you serious? Of course!’ Isaac didn’t have to think twice about it.

‘Okay great. You wouldn’t mind sharing a room with Tylan right?’ Ethan grins, knowing Isaac didn’t think he could take Tylan with him. Isaac looks at him, mouth wide open, trying to talk but nothings coming out. ‘Danny takes afternoon classes and I take morning classes so we can babysit while you take your classes.’

‘Ethan you better not be playing a prank on me.’ Ethan shakes his head. ‘Ethan you’re the best!’ Isaac looks like he could cry, of happiness of course, and pulls Ethan in to a hug.

/

Later that day when Danny walks into the room he’s pulled into a hug by both Isaac and Jackson who chant ‘I love you Danny’ & ‘Thank you so much’. Danny just smiles ‘I assume Ethan told you?’

‘What did Ethan tell you?’ Derek asks, walking in to the room, followed by Malia and Scott who carry the groceries.

‘Danny and he go to the same college as me, they have an apartment near college and I can move in with them.’ Isaac tells.

‘That’s great!’ Malia says putting the groceries down.

‘That’s not the best part, Tylan will go with us!” Isaac exclaims happily.

‘That’s really nice.’ Derek nods. ‘So I won’t have to bring him to either one of you each weekend.’

‘Yeah, about that.’ Isaac looks a bit guilty. ‘Would you maybe’

Before Isaac can finesse Derek says ‘No Isaac I wouldn’t mind taking Tylan every once in a while and bring him to  Jackson.’

/

‘I still think it’s stupid!’ Scott says. Malia and he just arrived on campus.

‘It sucks that we can’t share a dorm, but rules are rules I guess.’ Malia agrees.

‘Stop whining.’ Derek says.

Both Malia and Scott had said goodbye to their parents. Melissa had cried and told Scott how proud she was of him. Henry had cried too, hugging Malia tightly before telling her she should be careful and to have fun. The pack had said goodbye their goodbyes the day before, they had a big party, it was to wish all the pack members that would leave good luck at college. Liam had cried, a lot, the other pack members had shed a few tears to but not as many as Liam. Liam even gave a long speech about how Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Derek and Kira had changed his life and had learned him to accept himself. He of course thanked Danny, Ethan, Jackson and Isaac for all the memories they had made in the short time they had had together. It had been fun.

This morning Derek had picked Malia and Scott up, insisting on bringing them.

‘You guys have everything right?’ Derek asks one last time. They’re in front of the building where both Malia and Scott’s dorms are.

‘Yes dad.’ Both Malia and Scott laugh.

‘Shut up I’m just nervous okay.’ Derek mumbles. ‘But seriously if you need anything just call me okay.’ Both Malia and Scott nod, they say their goodbyes and Derek leaves.

‘This is it, this is really it.’ Scott can smell the nerves coming of Malia and Malia can smell his.

‘Yup’ Malia takes his hand, holding her suitcase and bag in the other, as they enter the building.

‘I’m on floor 2.’ Scott says, they’re now on floor A so the next one will be Scott’s stop.

‘4.’ Malia says. ‘I hope my roommate isn’t an annoying brat.’

‘I’m sure she’ll be nice Mal.’ Scott smiles. When they’re on floor B they look for room 68, Scott’s room. The hall was is long, the doors are red and some of them have little decorations on them, like certain Football or Honk ball team stickers. ‘This is my stop.’ Scott says as they stand in front of room 68.

‘See you later Scott.’ Malia sighs.

‘Later Mal.’ Scott kisses Malia’s cheek and then unlocks his room. He hears Malia walking away as he enters the room. The room is very simple, there are two beds, two closets and two bureaus. One of each on each side of the room.

One side of the room is full with posters, has bedding and even a little fridge. On the bed lies a boy. At first the boy doesn’t seem to notice Scott, he has his headphone on and his face is covered in strokes of blonde hair. Scott tries to stay quiet, but of course fails and falls over his own feet, landing with a loud bang. When Scott gets up he hears the other boy snickering.

‘Blake, [Blake Anderson](http://e3401b9c6ae4ae1f85ea-79e38659aaa8034934628e778dfdd5eb.r83.cf3.rackcdn.com/5295_03417511-8a34-4cbc-b6cf-25ab7178fdf4.jpg).’ The boy introduces himself.

Scott gets up as fast as he can and says ‘I’m Scott McCall.’         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first languege so feel free to correct grammer/spelling mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

When Malia entered her dorm it was totally empty, apart from the standard things like beds, closets and bureaus. She figures her roommate is yet to arrive, she then begins unpacking. Malia didn’t really bring to many things, mostly just the necessary things like bedding and clothes. Next too that she brought a few accessories to decorate the room with like fairy lights and pictures of the pack. One with Lydia and Kira at their senior prom, a few with Stiles, some with the whole pack, others with just certain member and also a few with her dad of course.  

/

‘Here we are.’ Stiles says slamming the door of the jeep closed. Jackson closes the door on the other site of the jeep and opens the trunk of the jeep.

‘I thought I’d a lot of things in life, but going to college with you wasn’t one of them.’ Jackson says handing Stiles his luggage.

‘Yet here we are’ Stiles smiles at Jackson. He didn’t think something like this would ever happen, but he doesn’t mind. He prefers having Jackson as a friend rather than an enemy.

/

‘Isaac just called’ Jackson says, ‘He said they all got at the apartment safely.’

‘That’s great!’ Stiles nods, he’s hanging photos and posters all over the room. Before they left Stiles and Jackson had had a big discussion about whether they would or wouldn’t hang posters all over the place. Jackson had said it would be too much and that the photo’s would be good enough, Stiles had of course disagreed going on about how it added character. In the end Jackson had given in, saying Stiles could hang 5 poster. At first Stiles had whined about how he had way more than that and he how he could never pick only 5. Jackson had walked out of the room telling Stiles take it or leave it. ‘Lydia just send me a text saying she’s fine too, her roommate is a sweetheart. Scott and Malia are good too. Scott says his roommate’s name is Blake and he’s quite the bad boy. Malia’s roommate is yet to arrive, but she has already decorated her half of the room and she and Scott are going to the beach.’

/

While the older pack members are settling into their dorms and apartments, the ones back in Beacon Hills are continuing their regular lives. Liam, Corey, Mason and Cora are at School, Parrish is at the police station and Derek is at the Hale house painting the front porch with Kira.

Derek had asked Kira multiply times if she regretted staying back in town and not going to college. Kira had told him that sure she had always planned on going to college straight out of  high school, but she didn’t regret staying back in Beacon Hills.

‘I couldn’t just let you lead Beacon Hills on your own, right? You obviously can’t handle it on your own. Last time you tried that not a lot of good things happened.’ Kira joked.

Derek didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. Jackson turned into a Kanima, it was Scott’s pack against his and a lot of people died while he was in charge. A while back Derek would have killed you for bringing it up, but things had changed. He knew the pack didn’t blame him for what happened, sure he had made some mistakes but it wasn’t all  on him. Plus Kira loved him.

´Well how lucky am I that the alphas second is willing to stay and help me.’  It’s easy to joke around Kira, she’s an easy person to be around. ´Thank you for helping me paint the porch by the way.’

‘It’s nothing,’  Kira and Derek had been painting since Derek had arrived back from brining Scott and Malia to the university, which was around 10 am. When Derek arrived at the house Kira was sitting on the porch swing with buckets of paint. ‘Can´t believe you have been living here for four months and still you’ve yet to paint the front porch.’ She had said, handing Derek a brush and a bucket of paint.

/

Cora had thought long and hard about whether she should go back to high school or not. At the end she had decided to go, because she only had one year left, so why not just finish it. Liam had been really excited that Cora would be attending BHHS too. To everyone’s surprise the two of them had gotten pretty close in the past months. Cora, Liam and Mason even went camping once during the summer break, Cora forcing them with her because ‘How can you have never camped out in the woods.´

Today was their first day back, Liam, Corey and Mason had been really excited to see all their other friends again. Cora had just been nervous, she didn´t know any of the people that would be in her class. She had even debated going to Devenford prep, because if she went their she would at least have classes with Brett. She ended up deciding against it because Liam was so excited that she’d join him, Mason and Corey at BHHS.

They had all gone to school together, Cora picking everyone up in the car Derek gave her. Well technically he hadn’t really given it to her, he had just said that if she ever needed a car he had one he didn’t really use. It had turned out that the car was the Camaro, Cora remembered it from when she was little, from before the fire. It was Laura’s car, she would always take Cora too the ice cream shop with it. Derek told her that he used to drive it, but his FJ Cruiser was way more practical so he had stopped using the Camaro.

When they arrived at school Corey had given Mason a kiss goodbye before running of with his friends, Liam and Mason had to leave Cora not long after that, having to go too their classes. The first class Cora had was history, which was given by Kira’s dad so it can’t be that horrible, right?

/                

‘You know what Kira?’ Derek hands Kira beer, the two of them are sitting in front of the freshly painted front porch. ‘I think we did a great job.’

‘I agree, it did cost us four whole hours but it was totally worth it.’ Kira agrees with Derek.

‘I thought I’d hate it more not having the others around.’ Kira says after a while of sitting in silence and enjoying the sun. Derek raises an eyebrow at Kira. ‘I mean sure I do miss them, but I thought I’d be lonely. But you Derek Hale are surprisingly good company.’ She explains.

‘Thank you Yukimura, you’re not too bad yourself.’ Derek says, offering Kira a hand to help her up. ‘I think the pups are about to get back form school, let’s make them something to drink.’

‘I thought I was supposed to be the pack mom, but I see you’ve already taken that role upon yourself.’

‘Shut up.’ Derek mumbles shoving Kira a side and walking into the house.

/

‘Ty please, please stop crying.’ Isaac begs his son who refuses to stop crying. Tylan had been crying for several hours and Isaac didn’t know what to do. He had tried everything he could think of, feeding him, chancing his diapers, putting on new clothes, walking, singing, nothing worked. The singing made it even worse, Isaac did have to admit that his singing voice horrible and even if he wasn’t bad at singing it would still be nowhere near as good as Jacksons.

‘Isaac what did the emissary in London even teach you about werewolf babies?’ Ethan asks standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. ‘He isn’t hungry, he doesn’t need a chance of clothes of whatever and please don’t ever sing again. He needs his mom, or in this case Jackson he needs Jackson.’ Ethan sits down on the floor next to Isaac.

‘Jackson isn’t here so he’ll have to deal with me.’ Isaac growls. It’s not like he’s mad at Ethan or something, but he’s just tired and frustrated.

‘How did you and Jackson even survive.’ Ethan chuckles. ‘You have some of Jackson’s shirts right?’ Isaac nods. ‘Great, get one and make sure it really smells like him.’

Isaac hands Tylan to Ethan, and rushes of to his room. Being back within two minutes with a shirt that reeks of Jackson. ‘What now?’ Isaac asks.

‘Undress Tylan, yes the butt naked type of undressed and wrap him in the shirt.’ Ethan instructs. Isaac carefully does what Ethan tells him to do. ‘Now you have to take your shirt of and keep Ty close to your chest.’ Isaac looks at Ethan obviously questioning it but does it anyway.

After a few moment Tylan is excually quite. ‘How did you know what to do?’ Isaac looks impressed, with a smile on his face because Tylan is falling asleep.

‘I learned it when i was younger. When my mom would be on business and one of my siblings wouldn’t stop crying, my mama would always do it.’ Ethan explains.

Isaac replays what Ethan says in his head a few times. Mama and mom, Ethan had two moms? How many siblings did Ethan even have? He did tell Isaac that he used to have little siblings but what happened to them, the twins didn’t kill them when they killed their whole pack to join the alpha pack, right? Isaac really hoped the didn’t.

‘You know you can ask me what you wanna know right? Before you start imagining the worst scenarios.’ Ethan looks at Isaac with a raised eyebrow. The younger beta smells of fair mixed with confusion.

‘D-did you kill ‘em?”

At that Ethan explodes in laughter. ‘My god Isaac! I didn’t kill my family!’  After a few seconds after that it’s all quite, the only thing you can hear is breathing. ‘Do you really think that low of me?’ The sadness drips of Ethans voice and the room reeks of it mixed it Isaacs regret.  

‘No.’ Ethan listens closely, Isaacs heartbeat is steady. He’s telling the truth.

‘I could tell you a little about them if you’d like?’ Isaac nods. ‘Alison and Emma are the names of my moms. They met when they were in high school and dated throughout college, they then broke up, because they both had jobs on other sites of the country. The break up didn’t last long though, the found that they couldn’t stand being apart from each other, so mom, Alison, moved to New Hampshire to be with my mama, Emma. They soon wanted to start a family, which of course was difficult, with both of them being woman. They went to see a pack emissary, to ask about what they could do. She than explained to them that they could in fact have children with each other, this because Alison was an Alpha and Emma an Omega. How it worked they never told me, but it did. The first time Emma got pregnant it was from my older brother Alec, soon after that she was pregnant of Scarlett, who was born exactly eleven months and 1 day after Alec. You still following me?” Ethan asks Isaac, who’s listening fully interested.

‘Yes, Alison and Emma are your moms. Female Alphas can have kids with Female omegas and two of your older siblings are named Alec and Scarlett.’ Isaac sums up what Ethan told him.

‘Okay, well after them Aiden and I came, mama used to always tell us we where the easiest birth, despite us being two instead of one. ‘ Ethan laughs at that, so does Isaac.

‘I’m quite sure that if you’d tell Jackson that he’d call you crazy and tell you giving birth to one is horrible let alone two.’ Tylans birth had been hell.

‘Mom and mama waited a few years after Aiden and I, but ended up having three more kids. The oldest of the three is Jessica, who’s born three years after us. The youngest where twins too, Carter and Cole, they were born two years after Jess.’ After summing all of them up Ethan goes on and tell some funny stories about when he was younger, like how Scarlett would always dare Alec to do they stupidest things and that they would always end up in trouble for it.

Isaac listens fondly to Ethans stories, but he can’t help but wonder what happened to them.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a thing about lacrosse so if this is there is anyting in here that's wrong then I'm sorry

Derek is sitting at the kitchen table, the younger pack members sitting around him making their homework. Derek enjoyed helping them with their homework, it reminded him of back in the day, when he used to help his siblings and cousins with their homework. By now Derek had reminded who needed help with what, but he isn’t good in all the subjects, so Kira helps a lot too.

‘Derek, it’s almost six, where I Kira?’ It’s Liam who breaks the silence, normally Kira would arrive at the Hale house around four p.m., but she hadn’t shown up yet.

‘Yeah where is she?’  Mason, Cora and Corey agree.

‘It’s not like she lives here or has to always be here.’ Derek roll his eyes at the beta’s. ‘Kira has a life of her own you know?’

‘She kinda doesn’t.’ Cora tells Derek. ‘She’s always hanging out with you, she’s always here and all her other friends who aren’t you are at college. Her day is literally waking up, going to our place for breakfast, doing something with you, lunch, training with her mom and then back to our place.’

Derek hates to admit it but Cora’s kinda right. Not that he minds Kira always being around, hell he loves Kira always being around. She was his closest friend since Boyd, she knows his secrets he know hers.

“Speaking of the devil their she is.” Cora says, as Kira stands in the door opening.

“Hey guys!” Kira says and sits down next to Cora. “Oh end I heard you guys talking, I’m really sorry if you find it annoying that I’m always around. “ She apologises.

“God Kira no!” Derek says in shock. “Don’t ever say that again, pack is supposed to be around each other all the time. “ Derek insists.

“True, I used to always be around mine.” Brett states. “Till Liam and I became a thing of course.”

“Oh, okay than.” Kira says smiling.

“Kir, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings I just explained to Derek that we are your life, which is cool because without you we’d never survive.” Cora says with a smile. “You’re the packmom.”

“Packmom?” Kira says in a questioning tone.

“A packmom is the person that takes care of the pack, most of the time the alpha’s mate.” Cora explains to Kira. “And you take care of us, you cook for us, you help us with our homework and stuff like that.”

“I’m honoured.” Kira’s smile is big and bright. It’s great knowing that people appreciate what you do for them.

/

“Jackson!” Stiles storms into the dorm, excitingly waving with an envelope. “Look Danny sent pictures!”

Danny sends Jackson pictures of Tylan every once in a while, giving him and Stiles, an update on what they do when Tylan is with them, which is sadly most of the time. It’s not that Jackson isn’t happy for Isaac, or with the time he does get to spent with his son. It’s just that he gets lonely sometimes, without Tylan and Isaac.  But he would never admit that, he would never admit that he misses Isaac.

“I can’t wait to see more of those Halloween pictures!” Stiles yells exited and jumps onto Jackson bed, almost on top of Nate.

Nate is their best friend on campus, he’s a sweetheart with an adorable smile and if it wouldn’t be for Malia, Stiles would have totally sucked the guys dick. They met at the lacrosse try outs, well Jackson and Stiles were trying out, Nate was starting his second year on the team.

“Watch out Stilinski.” Nate says and makes space so all three of them can fit on the bed “Got new pictures of the little man?”

“Yeah and Danny promised me loads of picture from Halloween, so this has to be fun.” Stiles tells, opening the packet, which is filled with envelopes full pictures.

/

“Malia!” Scott runs into the coffee shop where Malia works.

The first time Malia and Scott came at the “RoCo” they fell in love with the place and its unique blends. So when they needed help Malia had jumped right on the opportunity.

“Hey Scott!” Callie, Malia’s co-worker and best friend waves at Scott from behind the counter. “Mal’s in the back, helping the boys carry the heavy stuff.”

“Thank you Callie” Scott smiles at the blonde and walks to the back. In the past few months Scott has got to know the staff of RoCo pretty well, so no one looks up weird when Scott walks into the stockroom.  

“Scott my boy, what you doing here?” Gabe asks, lifting a heavy sack full coffee beans.

“Looking for Malia.”

“She’s at the end putting away some sacks. It’s insane how strong she is, the guys and i are having trouble carrying two boxes and she easily carries four.” Gabe laughs. “Take some boxes with you, will you?”

That’s how it goes every time, Scott comes in to ask Malia something and ends up helping. Of course he does get “payed” with free coffee, so he doesn’t mind because the coffee is great.

“Will do” Scott laughs, walking behind his best friend, well on the campus no one beats Stiles, with four sacks full beans.

When Scott sees Malia he yells out her name. “Malia guess what?”

“What?”

“We’re playing against Zac, Danny and Ethan this Saturday.” It would be the first time Scott would play against his pack mates in a lacrosse match, it would also be the first time he’d see them since they all left to go to college.

“Nice, are we playing home or out?” Malia asks.

“Out.” Gabe informs. “Who are Zac, Danny and Ethan again?”

“Pack.” Scott tells Gabe, who had found out about the super natural when Malia cut herself with a piece of glass and he saw it heal. It was quite a drama but now Gabe is pretty chill about it. “Isaac and Ethan are both wolves and Danny is human.”

“Is Isaac the one Malia adores?” Gabe asks.

“No you’re confusing Isaac with Jackson, Isaac’s not boyfriend.” Scott laughs. “But you’ll meet Jackson too, because the whole pack is coming to the game.” At those words Malia’s whole face lights up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so feel free to correct my grammar and or spelling


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a flashback

“Derek which car are we taking?” Liam asks Derek.

“We’ll take my car and Jordan will take his own car.” Derek declares. “Three of you’ll ride with me and the other three with Jordan.”

“I call shotgun in Jordan’s car!” Cora comes running down stairs with her bag.

Liam opens his mouth to call shotgun in Derek’s car but Derek shuts him down. “Kira is sitting in the passenger’s seat don’t even try.”

“Whatever as long as Brett rides in the car with us.” Liam rolls his eyes.

/

“Stiles do we have to go?” Jackson whines as he throws his clothes in a bag.

“Jackson stop whining.” Stiles throws a pillow at Jackson’s head, but it doesn’t hit him because Jackson catches it, stupid supernatural powers. “Be happy, you’ll get to see your boy.”

“Yeah you are right, sorry.” Jackson just doesn’t want to face Isaac. “Just please don’t tell Isaac about the nightmares okay?”

“I can’t promise anything Jackson, you know that I can’t”

-

_Stiles is once again looking at Jackson, who has sweat dripping down his head and is fully shifted._

_“Get out of my head.” Jackson keeps repeating, his nails digging deeper and deeper into the mattress._

_Stiles obviously had to do something, he had to help Jackson but how? Every night since they had arrived at the university Jackson had these nightmares, keeping Stiles awake at night worrying about Jackson and the mental state he’s in. Maybe this was what Isaac was talking about when he said ‘[Jackson]’s been through enough’ had Isaac mend the nightmares. Stiles had thought that Isaac mend the whole Kanima thing, but then again that of course had its effects on Jackson like possibly the nightmares and most likely anxiety, or well that’s what Stiles had suffered a lot of since the whole nogitsune thing. He had to wake Jackson up and ask him how he could help him, but how? Pain. Of course pain makes him human ._

_Stiles looks around and sees a razor lying sticking out of Jackson’s toiletry. Stiles takes it and steps over to Jackson, kneeling down and holding it just above Jackson’s leg. “I have to do this, to help him” with that thought in his head Stiles puts the razor against Jackson’s leg and cuts._

_“God that hurts.” Jackson yells out, crabbing his leg. “Why’d you do that Stilinski?”_

_“Jackson you’ve been having nightmares this whole week, and they are getting worse. You’re yelling that they need to get out of your head.” Stiles looks at Jackson worried. “Who are they? Are they Matt and Gerard?”_

_Tears are in Jackson’s eyes as he nods. “I’m so sorry Stiles.” Jackson’s voice breaks as he says “I thought I was better. I really thought I was.”_

_“Jackson you can’t help it. I know you can’t, so don’t apologise.” Stiles sits down next to Jackson, taking the blond in his arms, letting him softly sob into his shoulder. “Tell me how to help you. Do you know how I can help you?”_

_“I-Is-Isaac.” Jackson sobs._

_‘Isaac?” Stiles asks. “Does Isaac know how to help?”_

_Jackson nods and looks up at Stiles. “But it’s a bit awkward so I doubt you’d want to do it.”_

_“Just tell me Jackson.”_

_Jackson takes a deep breath and takes of his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on._

_“Jackson if you’re talking about sex then I can’t help you because Malia would kill me.” Stiles laughs._

_“Trust me I have no intention of sleeping with you.” Jackson roll his eyes. “Isaac would always anchor me by hugging me from behind tightly. I works with clothes on too but it works with as little clothing possible and since you aren’t Isaac I guess the less clothing the better, if you wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed as me of course.”_

_Jackson looks nervous almost insecure standing in front of Stiles like this, open and vulnerable. “We are so sleeping in my bed though.” Stiles mumbles and starts on dressing._

-

It had really helped Jackson the sleeping together. He still has nightmares but less often and if Jackson was lucky they were less real too.

/

“Are all of them saying here?” Isaac asks, helping Danny and Ethan set up places for the pack to sleep.

“Yup.” Ethan answers handing Danny some more pillows. “We’ve got a full house.”

“Who’s sleeping where?” Isaac asks.

“Well we have two couches, so Derek and Cora will probably sleep on those. Jordan and Lydia will sleep on the big air matrass, while Stiles and Malia will be just fine with sharing a one person air matrass.”

Danny wants to go on but gets interrupted by the bell.

“Who the hell is that? It’s only ten a.m. who could be here this early?” Ethan questions and opens the door to find Lydia there.

“Lyds!” Ethan yells out in delight. “You should have told us you’re coming this early we would have cleaned up.”

“I’m sure you would have but I honestly don’t care.” Lydia laughs as she throws her bag on a chair and hands Danny her jacket. “You’re apartment is lovely by the way, so much more room than in my little dorm room.”

/

“Derek are we there yet?” Liam whines, again.

“Liam shut up.” Derek growls and turns in the parking space in front of the boys apartment.

“Liam we are here.” Kira laughs and gets out of the car. Within ten minutes the whole pack has the bags and they walk towards the apartment.

Isaac was the one that opened the door with a crying Tylan in his arms. “He guys!” Isaac smiles and lets the boys in. “I’m sure Danny and Ethan will help you with anything you need and I’m sorry but I have to go and pick up Jackson and Stiles from the airport any of you care to join me?”

“I’ll come I can’t wait to see Stiles!” Malia says exited and grabs her coat.

“Of course you can’t love.” Isaac chuckles.

/

“You smell funny” Malia notes, sniffing at Isaac. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just nervous to see Stiles and Jackson again.” Isaac says.  

“Okay then.” Malia turns around to Tylan who’s sitting peacefully on the backseat. “How about you lil’ bro are you exited to see you daddy again?”

“Dada!” Tylan yells exited clapping his little chubby hands together with a big smile on his face.

“Yes Ty Daddy.” Isaac smiles from behind the wheel. “Daddy and Sti.”

“Mama!” Tylan yells out happily. The first few times Tylan had said Mama Isaac had been confused but after a while he figured that the only time Tylan would say Mama was when Malia was either mentioned or they were skyping with her, so Isaac was relieved that Mama was just Tylan trying to say Malia with his limited speech.

“Yes that is Malia.” Isaac confirms.

/

After a half an hour drive Malia, Isaac and Tylan a standing in the hall of the airport waiting for Stiles and Jackson.

“If I’m right their plane just landed.” Malia says handing Isaac a cup of coffee.

“Okay that’s great. Thanks for the coffee Mal.” Isaac thanks Malia.

“If one more person comes up to us and tells us how cute our son is I think I might eat them.” Malia laughs.

Multiple people had come up to Isaac and Malia and asked if they weren’t a bit young for kids or told them how cute their son was.

When they finally saw Stiles and Jackson it was like slow-motion. Malia and Stiles had one of those movie moments where a couple runs to each other and the boy caries the girl as they hug and kiss, very cheese but also really cute. Jackson smiled at them and took Tylan from Isaac.

“Hey baby.” Jackson cooed. Tylan smiled at Jackson an kept yelling Dada.

“Yes Ty that’s daddy.” Isaac smiles. “Come on I’ll take your suitcase.” Isaac now has the suitcase in one hand and without thinking he takes Jackson’s hand in his other hand. Like that they walk out of the airport followed by a kissing Malia and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so feel free to correct my spelling/ grammer!
> 
> I hope you like it, tips are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

“Dinner is ready, will you get the others?” Kira puts the lasagne on the table. Isaac, Kira, Jordan and Stiles had been cooking ever since every one of them had arrived. Malia and Scott sadly had to leave to practice some more with their team.

“Will do.” Isaac walks into the Livingroom where Danny and Jackson are catching up and laughing fondly, Malia and Ethan are laying on the ground playing with Tylan, Mason and Liam talk about something no one else seems to understand and Cory, Brett, Cora and Lydia take bets on which team is going to win the game. “Y’all dinner is ready!”

Five minutes later all of them are sitting around the dinner table. Liam sits next to Mason and Brett, next to Mason is Corey and next to Brett is Cora. On the other side of the table sit Stiles and Malia, almost on top of each other, Jordan and Lydia talking about one of Jordan’s cashes and Derek who’s something with Cora who sits across from him. On one head of the table sit Ethan and Danny and on the other side are Isaac and Jackson, who’s holding Tylan closely to his chest.

“Kira the lasagne is amazing” Stiles compliment the dish Kira made, getting a font smile from Kira.

“Dude you should taste her jacket potato’s they’re the best” Liam says, getting a few trues from other pack member who live in Beacon Hills.

“Let’s not about her scones they’re heaven.” Mason tells. “Derek once ate all of them before we even got a chance to see them, that’s how great they are.”

Derek and Kira are both blushing, Kira because she’s flattered and Derek because ‘Shut the fuck up Mason no one needs to know that.”

/

“Come on Ladies.” Coach Hamilton, the lacrosse coach from Scott and Malia’s team yells. “The actual Lady in our team is beating the crap out of the lot of you.” Coach Hamilton is a bit like Coach Finnstock, he’s loud and his don’t make sense have of the time.

“Oh come on coach we know that Malia is amazing and all but we’re trying our hardest okay?” [Alec](http://static.celebuzz.com/uploads/2015/12/christopher-mason-instagram-02-567x560.png) the captain of the team speaks up. Alec Anderson is a born werewolf, coming from a big pack of wolves living near the Canadian border.

“Whatever Anderson just make sure we won’t lose” Hamilton instructs Alec and then leaves the field.

“Okay guys we are done, let’s get ready for the big game tonight” Alec yells, pulling his shirt over his head showing is perfect abs. “Let’s get some drinks!” It’s tradition that before every game the whole team goes out for drink and something to eat together, it’s for good luck or something. Scott had never mind before but right now he just wanted to get back to the apartment and spent time with his pack, and he knew that Malia wanted too.

“Look Blaze I know this is stupid but I really wanna go and see my friends they’re only here for the night to see us and I just really wanna spent as much time with them as possible.” Scott tells Alec in the dressing room.

“You could ask your friends if they’d like to drink something with us, I’d rather have some extra people than not have you there because that would bring bad luck.” Is Alec’s answer.

“Yeah uhm” Scott scratches the back of his head. “I don’t think you’d really like that because some of my friends are on the opposite team.”

“You mean the team we are playing against tonight?” Scott nods and Alec just looks at him with an are you serious bro look.

“I’m still not used to Malia, naked, in the showers.” Gabe says when he walks out of the shower, his towel hanging loosely over his hips.

“You sound like Stiles.” Malia walks out of the shower, completely naked. “Scott throw me a towel please.”

“Mal you know this isn’t normal right?” Scott laughs throwing a towel at Malia.

“I don’t care.” Malia rolls her eyes, doing the famous Hale eye roll.

“Of course you don’t” The boys  laugh.

/

“Guys we have to keep going!” Danny says and with Isaac and Ethan he walks into the locker room, while the rest of the pack finds themselves a place on the tribunes.

“I think it’s only fair if we split fairly between both teams.” Derek says. “Because I would hate to make either team feel less supported by the pack.”

“I agree with Derek, so how about we start splitting?” Parrish asks “I’ll sit where ever you’d like to sit Lyd.”

Lydia thinks for a second and then says “We’ll sit on Scott and Mal’s side because I promised Mal that Kira and I’d chant the hardest for her.”

“Okay we have Kira, Lydia and Jordan on Malia and Scott’s side. I’ll sit at Isaac’s side then because he’s one of mine and I have to support what’s left from my small Hale pack. I’m assuming Jackson and Tylan will join me because well it’s Isaac and Danny’s team.”

Ten minutes later everyone’s settled down. Kira, Lydia, Jordan, Stiles, Liam and Mason on the side of Malia and Scott’s team and Derek, Jackson, Tylan, Cora, Corey and Brett on Isaac, Danny and Ethan’s side.

/

Just before the game starts Ethan, Danny and Isaac walk on to the field, Ethan and Isaac flipping the part of the pack that sits on the opposite teams side off. “Oh suck it up” Lydia yells.

“Hey I think you guys are now my favourite pack members.” Danny says as he stand next to the tribune. “I heard the captain of Scott’s team is a werewolf.”

“He is, quite nice of a guy excually.” Derek speaks up.

“Oh shut up Derek, how would you even know that.” Isaac gives Derek a shove in his chest.

“My mom and his mom used to discuss pack business and he’s only a few years younger than me so we used to play.” Derek explains.

“Whatever.” Isaac says as he focuses himself at Tylan. “Jax can I hold Ty?” He asks.

“Sure I guess.” Jackson says genteelly handing their son to Isaac. “Isaac are you for real?”

Isaac looks unsure at Jackson, trying to figure out what the smaller boy means. “What?”

“Your number, is it really 37” Jackson explains the question. Isaac nods still a bit confused. “I’ll tell you something funny, my number is 14.” They all laugh, Corey saying I ship it and Brett agreeing leaving the others questioning what the hell they mean with that, not really caring though.

“Lahey, Mahealani and Anderson her now!” Yes Ethan’s last name is Anderson, Ethan had told them a few months ago. He also told them that normally he would use the last name of the Alpha who’s pack he and Aiden where part of but since this is the McCall pack and he feels save in the pack he has decided he’d just use his own last name.  

“We’ve got to go, coach is yelling for us” Isaac says handing Tylan to Jackson and giving Jackson a quick peck on the cheek.

“I told you he’s still into you.” Jackson hears Stiles says. When he looks up and scans the tribune of the opposite team and spots Stiles looking at him with a smirk. He’d say something back but he know Stiles won’t be able to hear him so instead Jackson just flips him of. “You love me” He hears Stiles says as he blows a kiss hand.

A second later the other team, Scott and Malia’s team, walks on to the field. In their team there are a lot of broad build guys, but as far as Jackson can sense there are only four supernatural people on the team, two of them being Scott and Malia. Jackson looks at Isaac, Ethan and Danny and their reaction to the other team. Isaac look at calm, not really giving any attention to the other team, Danny doesn’t seem to think much of them either. Ethan however looks tens and if Jackson’s right he can hear him says “This can’t be true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first languege so feel free to correct my grammer/spelling


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it most certainly took me enough time to update

“Is something wrong?” Isaac asks Ethan.

“It’s nothing.” Isaac can hear that he’s lying. “Okay it’s not nothing but I’m probably wrong, so just let it go.” Ethan plays it off.

On the other side of the field Scott’s looking concerned  at his pack members. Ethan looks like he has seen a ghost and both Danny and Isaac look confused. Scott would go to them and asks what’s wrong, but the sign that the game starts is given.

/

The crowd cheers when Malia scores another point, leaving a trial of terror behind her. Multiple players of the Cal bears are on the ground, getting up with shocked looks on their faces.

“I told you you should look out for her.” Isaac snickers. “She’s unstoppable.”

“If coach would just let me play I could stop her!” Ethan yells angry from the sideline.

“Papa Mama” Tylan squeals exited as Isaac and Malia run be them in full speed, trying to stop each other. But both Malia and Isaac get distracted by Tylans squealing and fall on top of each other, which gives Alec the chance to take the ball and pas it to Scott. Scott takes a fast sprint and tries to score, but Danny catches the ball before it can enter the goal.

“Fuck you McCall.” Danny laughs and at that exact moment the referee gives the sign that its half time.

/

Malia and Isaac walk to the pack half hugging, Isaac’s arm over Malia’s shoulder and her arm around Isaac’s waist. “You shouldn’t distract us like that little one!” Malia laughs.

“You hear that Ty don’t distract Papa and Malia.” Jackson smiles at the guy in his arms. “Or they will fall on top of each other again and I don’t think uncle Sti likes Isaac on top of Malia.”

“Uncle Sti most certainly does not like your Papa on top of his girlfriend.” Stiles laughs wrapping his arms around Malia from behind, resting his head on top her shoulder.

A few minutes later Lydia, Kira, Jordan, Kira and Scott join them. Scott of course is overly concerned about Malia and Isaac falling, but the assure him they are okay.

/

They ended with the Cal bears winning with a 2 point divergence. “Good game!” Scott said shaking Ethans hand.  

“That went well” Gabe laughs. “Are introducing me to your precious pack or what? You did promise I’d get to meet Malia’s fav, Jackson I believe his name is?”

-

_When Scott sees Malia he yells out her name. “Malia guess what?”_

_“What?”_

_“We’re playing against Zac, Danny and Ethan this Saturday.” It would be the first time Scott would play against his pack mates in a lacrosse match, it would also be the first time he’d see them since they all left to go to college._

_“Nice, are we playing home or out?” Malia asks._

_“Out.” Gabe informs. “Who are Zac, Danny and Ethan again?”_

_“Pack.” Scott tells Gabe, who had found out about the super natural when Malia cut herself with a piece of glass and he saw it heal. It was quite a drama but now Gabe is pretty chill about it. “Isaac and Ethan are both wolves and Danny is human.”_

_“Is Isaac the one Malia adores?” Gabe asks._

_“No you’re confusing Isaac with Jackson, Isaac’s not boyfriend.” Scott laughs. “But you’ll meet Jackson too, because the whole pack is coming to the game.” At those words Malia’s whole face lights up._

_-_

“Yes his name is Jackson.” Scott laughs, throwing an arm around Gabe’s shoulder. “Let’s meet the pack.”

“He y’all this is Gabe he’s a my best friend and one of Malia’s co-workers!” Scott introduces Gabe to his pack.

“Bitch what the fuck I’m your best friend!” Stiles yells semi hurt. “I’m the amazing Stiles by the way and also Scott’s bestest friend in the whole wide world!” Stiles introduces himself to Gabe.

“Let me introduce you to my pack.” Scott smiles.

“The beautiful girl here is Kira, she’s a kitsune and my girlfriend.’ Kira smiles sweetly and waves.

“This are Mason, Stiles and Danny they are human.” Being the annoying boys they are strike a pose as the human squad.

“The couple over there are Jordan and Lydia, banshee and  hellhound.”

Before Scott can continue Gabe yells “Wait aren’t hellhound and Banshee not like drawn to each other like the couple of death” Lydia snorts but both she and Jordan not.

“Then we have Corey he’s a chimera and I’d tell you what Malia is but you already know that.”

Malia gasps saying  “how do you know that”, earning a

“shut up Tate” from Gabe.

“The only ones left are the wolves Derek Hale, former Alpha of the Hale pack, also the only reason I’m still alive today. Cora also a Hale, Liam the one I bit, Isaac proud first member of the Hale pack Derek style, Ethan he used to be an alpha too, Brett he’s not part of my pack, Jackson he’s the first one Derek bit, it didn’t go to well and the little one is Tylan he’s Jackson and Isaac’s son.” Scott finishes introducing his pack.

“He’s cute!” Gabe says, not question how Isaac and Jackson managed to have a kid together, which they appreciate.

“Wanna hold him?” Scott doesn’t think he has ever seen Gabe this exited and that just because Jackson asked him if he wanted to hold the baby.

/

 “Cora I heard you joined the soccer team!” Scott says exited that his pack member finally decided to take part in after school activities. “How’s that going?”

“The team’s winning every match, so I guess it’s going okay.” Cora says and takes a bite from her sandwich.

“Do you have any friends on the team?” Cora rolls her eyes, Scott sounds like Laura, not even her mom was that interested in what Cora did and didn’t, because she knew Cora didn’t like talking about things. The only one stupid enough to keep bugging her about things was Laura and now Scott.

“Not really, the girl one the team are brats. They starts crying when you take them down.” Cora shrugs. “I guess the shouldn’t  have joined the team if they are afraid of a getting a bit mutt on their clothes.”

“So who do you eat lunch with then? Who are you friends?” God why won’t Scott stop asking questions Cora thinks rolling her eyes.

“I eat lunch with Liam and Mason. Sometimes Corey sits with too.” Cora says irritated. “And before you asks, no I don’t have a boyfriend, my grades are good and there’s a new girl in my class she seems nice.”

“A new girl, is she cute?” Malia asks suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Like I said she seems nice, I’m thinking about asking her if she want to come over.” Derek looks impressed, Cora never asked people to come over, she didn’t like people.

“Good for you Cor! Does someone else have something to share?” Scott asks, just now realising Cora hates talking about things like this. “Ethan for example?”

“What?” Ethan looks up from his Tylan who’s laying in the buggy next to him.

“You seemed tense during the game, what’s up?” Scott asks obviously concerned. “Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing. I just thought I smelt something, but I was probably wrong.” Ethan says looking down playing with his hands.

“It’s okay.” Danny says grabbing his boyfriends hand.

When Ethan looks up he has tears in his eyes “I thought I smelled Aiden.”


	13. Chapter 13

_When Ethan looks up he has tears in his eyes “I thought I smelled Aiden.”_

“Okay, you’re sure it was Aiden you smelled right?” Stiles asks a bit sceptical.

“He was Stiles” Scott says “How did you know it was Aiden?”

“Like I said I’m not sure it’s Aiden, it just smelled like him. For a second I thought he was on the field with us, it just smelled so familiar, like family.” Ethan doesn’t sound certain.

“Okay, so it could also be direct family?” Mason asks.

 Ethan shakes “I don’t even know if they are still alive.”

“I don’t know if you remember but you kind off killed them, so you and Aiden could become alphas and then you killed Boyd and Erica. So no they are not alive and you’re the one to blame .” Cora says bitterly.

Everyone at the table gasps and looks at both Ethan and Cora shocked. Ethan’s bottom lip starts shaking, which only happens when he’s about to start crying. While Cora’s face is blank.

“Cora out now!” Never before have they seen Scott this angry, he’s actually roaring, his eyes flashed red.

Cora shows no emotion what so ever, shoves her chair back and walks away, out of the café.

When she’s gone Scott turns to the younger betas and asks “Which one of you would be nice enough to check on Cora?”

“I’ll go.” Mason says “Don’t even your human me, you’ll regret it.” He says before walking away.

For a while it’s quite till Ethan says “You shouldn’t gotten so mad at her. She’s right, I did kill Boyd. I also Killed my pack.”

“I don’t care. She has no right to talk like that. I for one know most people on this table killed people, on purpose or not they did. So I don’t care, she has no right.” Scott says.

From all the people on this table, a lot of people killed people. Lydia, Stiles, Mason, Derek, Ethan, Jackson and Malia they all killed.

/

“Cora?” Mason asks when he walks in to Danny, Isaac and Ethan’s house. He gets no response but does hear soft sobbing coming from the living room. “Cora what the hell was that?”

Cora, who’s sitting on the floor with her back to Mason, doesn’t answer. Mason sighs and then settles down next to her. “Cor please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not important it’s just.” Cora doesn’t finish her sentence.

“Cor just tell me.” Mason says.

Cora takes a deep breath “Today it’s been two year since Boyd died and no one seems to remember. Like I said it’s not important, it’s stupid I know.”

“Cora that’s not stupid.” Mason says and takes Cora in his arms, who just softly sobs.

A few moments later the front door swings open and Derek runs inside. “I’m so sorry Cora, I forgot I’m so sorry. The second I realised what day it was I left damn it.” Derek keeps talking for a little while and then sits down next to Cora and Mason.

/

For a while the pack talks about random things, Lydia tells she’s now a cheerleader and also the smartest of her class, Isaac talks about how proud he’s because Tylan doesn’t randomly shift when it’s not the full moon or close to being the full moon, Kira talks about painting the front porch of the pack den, Jordan talks about an actual human serial killer and catching him and for a while that’s okay.

Till Ethan decides that he has to tell the pack about what happened. “The only one that knows about my family  is Isaac and I think you should know a little bit about them too.” Everyone looks at Ethan, full attention on him “I’ve got two moms, Emma and Alison, Alison is the alpha. My moms met in high school and dated during college, after college they broke up briefly and then got married. Like most they wanted children, together, but both being woman that seemed a lost dream. But an emissary told them they could have kids together, because mama, Emma was a Omega and Mom, Alison an omega. So they..-“ Before Ethan can finish his sentence a voice interrupts him.

“Mama got pregnant of her first child pretty soon after that, I was a boy and they named me Alec Michael Anderson.” The one talking is Alec they captain of Scott and Malia’s lacrosse team.

Everyone looks confused at Alec. “Who the fuck are you?” Jackson asks and growls at the older and taller man.

“That’s Alec, our team captain.” Malia says.

“I’m also Alec, the brother the beta digging his nails in the table?” Alec says with a raised brow.

“Fuck” Scott says and walks over to Ethan. He flashes his eyes for just a second and Ethan calms down. “What do you mean you’re his brother?” Scott asks sceptical.

“We came out of the same persons v-jay-jay.” Alec says obviously annoyed. “Now can I talk to my little brother?”

/

The pack came home, Ethan staying behind with Alec so they could talk. Not that Ethan seemed like he wanted to.

“Hey!” Isaac screams walking into the apartment. Instead of getting a response he gets load snoring. In the living room Derek, Mason and Cora are lying cuddled up on the couch with on the TV playing the perks of being a wallflower.

“Omg this is our movie!” Jackson and Isaac scream in sync. When they look at each other they burst out in laughter, while the pack just looks at them confused.

“In the summer before Jackson left we would always watch the movie after training because it was the only movie Derek had, and before that Derek, Erica, Boyd and I would always watch it because Erica would force us. So it was kind off the Hale pack movie.” Isaac explained. The pack now understood, they still thought it was weird but they understood.

/

“You know what fuck you! I don’t even know why I’m here!” Ethan screams. The boys went over to the hotel room where the Gauchos, Scott, Malia and Alec’s lacrosse team, is staying.

“God damn it, Ethan we never stopped looking for Aiden and you! You’re pack you don’t ditch pack!” Alec fires right back at Ethan.

“You’re not my fucking pack! Scott, Danny, Liam, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and all of them are my pack! I may be related to you but you’re not my pack!” Ethan doesn’t think he has ever been this angry before. He always thought reuniting with his family would be happy, but he guesses he was wrong.

“Ethan please just listen to me!” Alec pleats.

“You have one minute.” Ethan says and sits down on the bed.

“Seven years ago Aiden and you got taken by this other pack and we didn’t know because you were on your way to school when it happened, so when mom got the call that you never made it to school we started searching, we looked everywhere for weeks straight, but we never found you. But we never stopped looking or thinking about you, we love you Ethan we would never do that, you have to believe me.” Alec is now sitting on his knees in front of Ethan.

“It doesn’t even matter if I believe you or not. I’ve got my own pack and I don’t need another one.” Ethan says softly.

“I get that, but please let moms, scar, jess and the twins fly out and meet you. We miss you so much, you can’t imagen the hell we’ve been through. So please don’t leave, not now we’ve got you back.” Alec says, also talking soft but more calm then Ethan.

“Aiden is dead you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so please correct me if i made any mistakes


	14. Chapter 14

Alec doesn’t say anything, Ethan and he just sit there for a while. Both of them absorbing the information.

/

“Derek’s actually cute when he sleeps!” Liam giggles.

The pack haven’t done much since they’ve gone back to Danny and Ethan’s place. They’ve talked, eaten popcorn, throwing popcorn on the sleeping pack members and they put Tylan to bed.

“Shall we wake big bad, sour wolf and the beast or what?” Corey asks.

“Wait Cora’s nickname is big bad?!” Stiles laughs.

“Yeah, Mason is the beast, Liam is anger issues, Cora is big bad and I’m invisible.” It makes Scott happy that his pups are so close, he really appreciates the boys for letting Cora just join them.

“Got any fun nicknames for us pups?” Malia asks sitting down next to Stiles with more popcorn.

/

“And Jess is so smart, I wonder who she got that from? You should see Carter and Cole they are so much like you and Aiden!” For the past hour Alec and Ethan have avoided talking about the hard subjects like Aiden’s dead. Instead they’ve been catching up, Alec has been telling Ethan everything about his family and what they did while he was gone. Ethan doesn’t really talk much he just asks questions and listens.

“How about Scar what’s she doing?” His older sister Scarlett always had the biggest dreams, he always wondered if she’d achieve any of them.

“Scar,” A big smile is on Alec’s face. “You’re probably not surprised but she excually followed he dreams. She now has her own studio where she paints and she also owns this big gallery where she shows her work!”

Alec is sounds excited as he  talks about their family, it makes Ethan happy and sad at the same time. Sad because he missed all of it, but happy because they didn’t get stuck the went on with life, they grew up.

“Do you wanna see pictures of them?” Alec asks, with them he means his siblings. Ethan doesn’t answer he just nods, so Alec gets his phone out of his bag.

The [first picture](http://images.fashionnstyle.com/data/images/full/100372/gigi-hadid.jpg?w=600) Alec shows Ethan is a picture of a beautiful girl, her hair is blonde, her eyes are green blue-ish and in front of her beautiful smile she holds green fruit. “That’s Scarlett.” Ethan doesn’t say a thing, his mouth is half open, he just doesn’t know what to say.

“So next up we have this gorgeous human we like to call Jess.” [Jessica](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/dd/7b/cb/dd7bcbc94acb9b2a01c992568de6dd6b.jpg) much like Scarlett is beautiful and has blonde hair, her eyes aren’t green but blue and her smile is just magical!

“How is that lil’ Jess? She  grew up so beautifully!” Alec nods in agreement because their baby sister sure is beautiful!

“Last but not least we have the twins” It was weird hearing the twins but knowing it wasn’t about Aiden and him. Aiden would have loved this!

[The picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CmRmpSbWEAAGXoo.jpg:large) Alec shows him reminds him a lot of a picture of [Aiden and him](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8f/af/c6/8fafc6eef6708934cddaaed93418240c.jpg), so he shows it to Alec. “Wow you guys got like really old!” Alec jokes. “I told you, you guys and the twins are like the same people though!”

/

“So Parrish is fire boy, Isaac is baby daddy, Jackson is pretty boy, Kira is fire girl, Lydia is death, Stiles is the forgotten, Danny is fav, Ethan is Fangs, Malia is Claws, Brett is brother from another mother and I’m McSmoll.”Scott doesn’t ask it he stats it as a fact.

The reasons behind the names are pretty obvious, Parrish and Kira are fire- boy and girl because they can both go on fire in a way, Ethan and Malia are Fangs and Claws because they are always ready to fight, Lydia is death because she has a connection with the death and she always banshee screams when someone is about to die, Stiles is the forgotten because when the ghost riders took him everybody forgot him, Brett is brother from another mother because he’s part of another pack, Scott’s McSmoll because he’s just too good for the world and Danny is Fav because he’s just everyone’s favorite.

/

“How are you going to tell moms that you’re still alive?” Alec asks.

“It’s probably bad that I ask this, but do I have to?”

Alec looks at Ethan like he’s crazy “Of course you have to!”

“What am I supposed to say? Hey it’s me the son you lost 7 years ago, also Aiden is death.” Ethan pulls one of those faces that basically mean what the fuck.

“You know what I have a great Idea!” Alec says as he pull his phone out “We have a family group chat, give me your number and I’ll put you in it! They will then question who you are and I’ll be like that’s Ethan who else!”

Alec is obviously excited about the idea so it must be good? Ethan thinks.

YESTERDAY

**Mom**

_Carter and Cole you have to be home by ten P.M. !_

**Mama**

_Scarlett are you coming home this weekend?_

**Scar**

_I think so, Jess has been telling me about this great paint store so I wanna check it out._

TODAY

**Cole**

_Good luck with your game Alec!_

**Jess**

Yeah good luck from me and Scar too x.

**Mama**

_Good luck honey me and mom are rooting for you!!!_

**Az**

_Ireland and I are too!_

“Who the fuck are Ireland and Az?” Ethan suddenly yells, he didn’t miss moms getting more kids did he?

“Oh I knew I forgot to tell you something!” Alec laughs “I’ve got a daughter, her name is Ireland, and My fiancée, and baby mommy, is Arizona.”

“I’ve got a niece! Why didn’t you tell me!” Ethan yells semi angry and slaps Alec in the chest.

“Yeah yeah I’m sorry.” Alec smiles, it makes him happy that no matter how much time has passed it’s still so easy to talk with Ethan. “How about I put you into our precious group chat?”

TODAY

+760-980-**** got added

**Carter**

_Who tf is that???_

**Mama**

_Carter language, also who is that?_

**Scar**

_???_

**Az**

Uhm who is that?

**Jess**

_Mom, Cole and I would also like to know who that is!_

**Me** (Alec)

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know christmas was a few days ago, but i forgot to update!

The past few weeks had been wild. Ethan had been texting his family nonstop, but didn’t tell them everything. Alec had assured him that it is okay if he did feel ready to talk about all the abuse he had suffered, about killing his former pack or about losing Aiden. Sure they knew Aiden was dead, Ethan didn’t want to keep that a secret from them, they have the right to know.

The pack back in BH suffered their first attack without an Alpha, it was nothing big, just few pack less omegas. They were wild and it had been a struggle to keep them from killing anyone, but they succeeded. Derek and Kira had taken the lead, Cora was impressed with Derek’s leading skills.

The pack back at college had taken their exams, some with more struggle then others. Scott felt guilty because he wasn’t there when the omegas attacked but Kira had assured him it was okay and they had handled them.

Jackson and Stiles had continued sleeping in the same bed and their friend Nate started sleeping in Stiles bed. Nate never questioned why they slept together, he just didn’t care. Nate is openly bisexual and has tried to come on to Stiles and Jackson multiple times, which they didn’t mind because let’s face it Nate is hot as fuck. Stiles always told him no, but Jackson and Nate had made out multiple times.

For Isaac, Danny and Tylan it had been an uneventful few weeks, the had taken their exams, they listened to Ethan talking about his family, Tylan started crawling and Isaac learned how to cook.

Now the whole pack is on winter break and all of them are coming home.

 “Derek I’m going now, mom wants me to come with them to New York where my family lives for Christmas!” Liam yells, he wants to spend the holidays with his pack but he also enjoys seeing his whole family again.

“That’s okay pup, be safe okay!” Derek yells back at Liam, most of the pack would be spending Christmas with their families which Derek understands, if he could he would too.

At the front door Kira stands and kisses Liam on the forehead “Have fun pup.” She smiles at Liam.

“You too mom.” Liam winks at Kira when he says mom and then runs to the car parked in front of the Hale house where his parents are in.

After Liam is gone Derek comes down and he and Kira sit at the kitchen table with a cup of warm Choco. “Liam is off to New York, Brett is with his pack, Mason and Corey are at Mason’s home and we’re going to drop Cora at the airport how late again?” Cora wanted to spend Christmas with her pack back in south America, which Derek understood. They had been her family for over ten years.

“We are dropping her at 4 p.m.” Kira smiles. “The house is really empty like this!”

“Yeah, but Isaac, Tylan and Ethan will be here soon. Melissa, Chris, Natalie, Henry, your parents and Jordan will celebrate Christmas here too.” Derek has invited all the parents to celebrate Christmas over at the pack den because they are pack too, right?

“Jackson texted me him and Stiles will arrive in the early morning.” Kira informs Derek.

/

“Blake aren’t you going home?” Scott asks his roommate who’s smoking a cigarette on his bed.

“My mom’s a drug addict and my dad is a drunk, so no I’m not going home.”

Scott feels bad for Blake, the two of them may not be besties, but they did get close over the past few months. No matter how rude and heartless Blake may seem sometimes he doesn’t deserve the life he has, he’s a good guy.

“You know what, no one should be alone during the  holydays. Blake you’re coming home with Malia and me.”

/

Meanwhile in Malia’s dorm her roommate, Bella, is once again making a big drama about something unimportant.

Malia really doesn’t get it. Who makes a big drama about an eyeliner or something stupid like that? Bella always looks for a reason to fight, whether it is about the heat in the room or Malia apparently stealing Bella’s stuff, not that Malia wants any of her stuff but whatever.

“Honestly Bella, I couldn’t care less.” Malia smiles sweetly and walks out of their room heading to Scott and Blake’s room.

/

“What’s wrong Derek?” Kira asks.

Derek sits on the couch with a sad expression on his face. “Last Christmas I celebrated with pack was with Laura back in New York and she isn’t here. I just need a moment to miss my sister.” When Derek’s eyes meet Kira’s they are watery.

“Let’s take a minute then.” Kira says and wraps her arms around him.

They sit like that for a while and it’s okay. Derek gets to miss his Sister and Kira just lets him.

“I’m good now.” Derek says and Kira lets him go. Derek smiles weakly “Thanks Yukimura.”

“Any time Hale.”

-

_Tears are streaming down Jackson’s face. How did he end up here? Puking, crying, with his head aching badly and tired as hell._

_Jackson sits on the bathroom floor and leans against the toilet. He never regretted sleeping with Isaac more. No matter what, Jackson is never getting pregnant again. Even though Jackson has yet to gain weight he already hates it and it’s only the first trimester._

_“Jackson, honey, are you home?” Just when Jackson thought it couldn’t get any worse, his parents come home!_

_“Yeah I’m here.” It’s barely a whisper but if he talks any louder he’ll start puking again._

_His father, David, appears in the doorway and is shocked to find his son looking terrible on the floor. “Margret, could you please come!”_

_His father’s yelling really hurts his head especially with his sensitive wolf hearing and Jackson grabs his head because it hurts so bad. “Be quiet.”_

_“Jackson, honey are you okay?” His mom, Margret, asks and squads down next to him._

_For one or another reason his wolf starts acting up whit his mom this close to him and when him mom touches him something snaps, his eyes flash, his fangs come out, he growls and pushes his mom away. When Jackson calms down and realises what he did he starts crying even harder. “I’m sorry, I need you to go now, please.”_

_His parents go to the room next door and Jackson hears his mother’s worried voice “What’s wrong with him! He has never wolfed out in front of us and he looks so tired David!”_

_“I don’t know Margret, it must have something to do with the werewolf thing.” His dad tries to assure his mom._

_“Maybe we should call the man he call his alpha?” Margret proposes._

_They can’t call Harry! With loads of struggle Jackson gets up from the floor and walks to hey doorway of the room his parents are in and tells them “Please don’t call Harry. If you really want someone here that knows a few thing about the super natural I’ll ask Isaac to come.”_

_“The boy that used to live across the street from us, Isaac Lahey?” His mom look confused._

_“Yes Isaac, if you’d be here more often you’d know he’s in town and we’re hanging out.”_

_/_

_Isaac takes a deep breath and knock the door of the Whittemore apartment. David and Margret never liked him, so it made him nervous to see them._

_“Welcome Isaac, come in.” Mrs. Whittemore says when she open the door._

_When Isaac enters the living room he meets an angry looking David but puts on his best smile, which turn out really awkward and waves. “Hello Mr. Whittemore.”_

_“Isaac.” David doesn’t even look up from his paper._

_“Jackson is in his room.” Mrs. Whittemore  smiles sweetly. “If you need anything just ask.”_

_Isaac nods and leaves the room as fast as he can. When he gets to Jackson’s room, which is at the end of the hall, he doesn’t even bother nocking. He slowly opens the door, the whole room is dark, the only light is the room is the small stripe of sunshine coming through the curtains._

_The whole room smells terrible, it reeks of exhaustion and puke, mostly puke. “Jackson are you okay?” Isaac asks and starts undressing till he’s only wearing his boxer._

_Of course that’s when Mrs Whittemore walks in to check on them. “What is going on here! Isaac get out now.”_

_Isaac know he should probably listen to her, but since he’s a werewolf it’s not like he has anything to fear. “I would, but your son is sick and he’s my friend so I’m not leaving him alone.” Jackson’s not really sick, he’s pregnant but that’s not something he’d like Mrs. Whittemore to know._

_“You are half naked in his room and he’s sick while you look like you’re about to jump and rape him!” Mrs. Whittemore screams and Jackson grabs his head. Why can’t he mom just stop screaming?_

_“Don’t yell.” Isaac says calmly. “He has a headache and wolf hearing so just don’t yell.”_

_“Okay I’m sorry honey.” Mrs. Whittemore apologises to her son. “Since you are apparently not here to rape him how about you tell me why you’re half naked?”_

_Isaac smiles, at least she’s giving him a chance. “Look there’s this thing called a Pack Pile, it’s a thing werewolf do a lot and it’s just lots of wolves cuddling. It also happened a lot when a pack member is sad or sick or whatever and it works best when you’re wearing close to no clothes.  It’s the best way I know to help Jackson so I’m gonna do it.”_

_What that said Mrs. Whittemore leaves the room, Isaac gets into bed with Jackson and starts spooning him. It’s not the first time they’ve done it, whenever Jackson is having a really bad day they do it and it always helps. It just seem to calm everything in Jackson’s body down._

_“Merry Christmas” Jackson whispers._

_Isaac chuckles “Merry Christmas Whittemore.”_

-

“Stiles I spent my last Christmas puking, fighting with my parents and spooning with Lahey, so this Christmas better be great.” Jackson says when Stiles car stops in front of the Hale house.

“I’m sure it’ll be great Jackson.” Stiles says and gets out of the car.

When they ring the bell Scott opens the door and hugs both the boys. “You made it!”

Inside the house it’s full,  almost everyone came home. Isaac and Ethan are on the couch with Tylan and Ethan is obviously down because Danny went to Hawaii with his family. On the loveseat sit Lydia and Jordan and they’re making out. Derek and Kira are laughing in the kitchen and cooking a big meal.

“It’s great to be home, isn’t it!” Scott smiles and walks away from the boys to the kitchen and starts talking to Kira and Derek.

The whole vibe of the house is very calm and happy. Jackson loves it. He does think it sad that none of the younger pack members nor Danny is gonna celebrate Christmas with them but it’s okay.

Everything seems normal, except from the boy that is sitting with Malia at the kitchen table, Jackson has never seen the boy before.

“Jackson come here!” Malia yells when she sees him staring. “This is Blake, Scott’s roommate.”

“Hey I’m Jackson.” Jackson waves awkwardly and mouths “Does he know?” at Malia who nods.

“I think I know you.” Blake says. “Did you ever attend a summer lacrosse camp?”

“Yes I did, why?” Jackson looks confused, he has never seen the boy before.

“My brother, Colton, used to attend them and once showed me a picture of you.” Blake explains.

Jackson was planning on going over to Ethan and Isaac but gets stuck talking with Malia and Blake.

/

It’s Old year’s day and everything went just fine. Everyone loved their Christmas presents and the young pack members made it home safe.

Not a lot had happened in the days between then and now. Jackson had once again started sleeping in the same bed as Isaac and god that felt a lot better than sharing a bed with Stilinski, though Jackson does really appreciate Stiles for doing it.


	16. Chapter 16

“Derek do we need anything for tonight?” Jackson asks.

“Booze.” Derek yells from the kitchen. “But I think Isaac and Liam are going to the store with Tylan right now, you should join them though!”

Booze? Honestly what do they need booze for, it’s not like they can get drunk.

“Derek we’re going!” Isaac yells and puts on his jacket. Jackson walk to the hallways fastly and puts his jacket on too. “Are coming with us? Nice.” Isaac sound genuinely happy, which is weird because it has been awkward between the two of them lately.

“Papa, Dada!” Tylan squeals exited from Liam’s arms as they walk down the stairs.

“Let’s go!” Liam says and walks out of the door.

/

“Wait Derek you actually got Isaac and Jackson to go out together to the same place?” Danny says surprised.

“Liam and Tylan are there too, but yeah.” Derek’s obviously satisfied.

“It’s awfully quite here.” Malia says and drops a bag full food on the table.

“Wait, why did you bring food? I told Stiles that Isaac and Liam would do the shopping!” Derek is low-key angry, because they may eat a lot but not as much as the food all of them combined will bring and make.

“Like I said, I don’t care, I’m going to cook.” Stiles says grinning as he walks in.

/

“Liam, will you get the cheese and the other food Derek asked for?” Jackson asks the younger and shorter blonde.

“Yo!” Liam walks away with Tylan, which leaves Jackson alone. Isaac went to the aisle with cola and other drinks like that, which leaves Jackson to get the booze.

/

Meanwhile at the airport Ethan and Cora wait for the plane with Ethan’s family on it to land.

“I’m really starting to question my choice to ask them to come here.” Ethan is so nervous, how are they going to react, how is he going to react?

“Come on Ethan, it’ll be okay. It’s new year’s eve you’re going to survive.” Cora says and leans against Ethan.

“I would say that’s easy for you to say, but we both know that’s not true.” Cora had lost and found her family again, just like Ethan had. “Life’s really weird.” Ethan smiles and rests his head on top of Cora’s.

They stand like that for a few minutes and talk about random things, and take bets on when Isaac and Jackson will officially start dating. Cora’s convinced they won’t ever date, they’ll just get married and Ethan kind off agrees but is sure they’ll share a new year’s kiss.

/

“Are you sure it’s going okay?” Danny both screams and laughs. The whole kitchen is filled with smoke.

“Yes it’s all good.” Stiles says. “Malia put down the knifes!”

“All good right?” Danny smiles and walk into the kitchen where Derek lays on the couch. “Hey Hale, where’s your bestie Kira?”

“Kira’s out with Scott, Mason and Corey. They are on a double date.” Derek answer not taking his eyes of the book he’s reading.

“They Perks Of Being A Wallflower? Really Derek, how typical teenage girl of you!” Danny jokes and sits down next to Derek.

“It used to be my favourite book back in high school, well excually used to be Laura’s favourite but I like it a lot.” Derek had read it plenty of times back in high school, but only because Laura had forced him and he had hated it. But a few days ago he found it again and decided to read it again and now that he’s actually taking the time to really read it he finds it a pretty good read.

/

“Whittemore! Jackson Whittemore!” Jackson stands in the liquor aisle when he hears his name, so he looks up. “Damn it’s really you!” It are some of the jocks Jackson used to be friends with back when he attended BHHS.

“Hey?” Jackson says awkwardly.

“Long time no see.” I’d rather never seen you again, Jackson thinks. “You do remember us right?”

Of course Jackson remembers, how could he forget some of the worse people alive, but great Lacrosse players. “Of course I remember, Kyle, Jacob and Caleb.”

“You giving a party?” Caleb asks looking at the booze in Jackson’s cart.

“A Whittemore party! It has been ages since there’s been an epic party like the one Lydia and you used to throw!” Jacob says exited.

“You better tell me we are invited.” Kyle says.

“Yeah it’s not really a party.” Jackson awkwardly scratches the back of his head. To make things ever worse there comes Isaac with a big grin on his face walking straight to the guys that used to bully him.

“Hey Jax, there you are!” Isaac yells out and throws the drinks in the cart. “Now let’s get Liam with the food and we’re all set for tonight!” Isaac is so excited and it breaks Jacksons heart to see what happened when their former teammates start talking.

“Not a party, really?” Kyle fake laughs. “You seriously invited the loser Lahey but not us?!”

That’s when Isaac turns around and looks at the guys that where talking to Jackson. It are three of the guys that made Isaac’s life even worse than in already was, three of the biggest bullies he had ever had. Isaac just really doesn’t know what to do and the only reaction he knows is to hide, so he does. He didn’t really hide though he just kind of stepped behind Jackson, like a shield. Jackson totally understands, Isaac’s scared even though he’s much stronger than the other guys he’s still scared, because seeing them makes him feel like he’s once again the friendless, lonely loser that used to be Isaac Lahey.

“Can you just not?” Jackson says irritated.

“How cute, Whittemore is now helping orphans.” The way Caleb says it really makes both Jackson and Liam punch him in the face.

“Fuck off dude!” Liam yells looking a lot less badass as he would have wanted because he’s wearing a baby in a baby charier on his chest, but whatever.

“And there we have anger issues Dunbar the captain of the lacrosse team.” Jacob claps fake impressed.

/

It’s weird how not even to long ago Cora was screaming at Ethan for killing Boyd and now the two of them are sitting at the airport eating ice cream.

“I was pretty convinced you where gay!” The now familiar voice of Ethan’s older brother Alec sound through the airport. “She’s a rather pretty girl though!” Cora might’ve blushed slightly but she wasn’t going to ever admit that.

While is whole family slowly gathers, Ethan stands there awkwardly. He watches them all, closely. Carter and Cole really do look like a younger version of Aiden and him, it creeps him out. Scarlett and Jessica are even more beautiful IRL then they were in the pictures.

The first one to speak up is his mom, Alison. “Ethan, baby you grew up so beautiful!” She says before embracing  him in a hug.

/

Back at the store things obviously got worse because Caleb, Jacob and Kyle might’ve not know when to shut the fuck up, which might have let to Tylan crying and Liam hitting all of them in the face.

“It was nice talking to you fellas.” Jackson says to the guys that are holding their bleeding noses.

At the register things didn’t go to smooth either, because of course the cashier knew who Jackson was and didn’t take his fake ID.

Luckily the boys got saved by a rather familiar face.

“I’ll pay for it.” Both Isaac and Liam gasp, because they weren’t supposed to ever see her again, right? While Jackson is just really confused, who the hell is the dark skinned beauty with scars on her face and neck?


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re a Hale aren’t you?” Emma asks Cora, who until then had just awkwardly watched Ethan reunite with his family.

“I’m Cora Hale” Cora smiles. “Derek mentioned that Laura and him used to meet with you and your wife and that you really did help Laura with running a pack even though their pack only had two people.”

“You look so much like you sister.” Emma has this really motherly vibe over her and it makes Cora feel really comfortable. “Speaking of Derek how is he?”

“Derek is great, he finally moved on from his angry and depressed mood. He also rebuild the Hale House, we live there now.” It’s really easy to talk with Emma and Cora always get really excited when she gets to talk about her pack. “My friends Liam, Mason, Corey and Brett are always at the house with us, so is Kira the girlfriend of Scott McCall our alpha and Derek’s best and only friend.”

“It’s really nice to hear that Derek has found happiness again. He used to be so down always, and he still had Laura back then so I can’t imagine how it felt for him to lose her too.” Cora can’t either, she was so convinced that all of them were dead so she had kind of excepted it. This had made finding out that one of her siblings was alive kinda bittersweet.

/                                                          

“So you’re Scott’s roommate?” Brett asks Blake. He took the boy out for a while because celebrating Christmas with the McCall pack must have been great and all that but Blake looked so uncomfortable in the house.

“Yes he is.” Blake feels more comfortable with this Brett kid then with any of Scott’s other friends, they all seem to be connected in some weird way and Brett seems to be a bit of an outsider, like he’s not as connected as the others. “He is a cool guy, a bit messy and always talks about his girlfriend Kira.”

Brett laughs, it sounds familiar. Kira talks a lot about Scott too. “I don’t really know you, I just met you a few days ago. You should tell me something about yourself. Don’t tell me about you sad past though, I don’t care about that. You’ve had a bad childhood, so did Cora, Derek, Malia, Ethan and I so what that doesn’t divine us. I wanna know something about you, what makes Blake really Blake?”

“I like the way you think, the answer to your question however is a lot harder then I would’ve though. What makes me me? I really enjoy singing, I’m quite bad actually, but I enjoy it. I used to be a dancer, I hated it, but I was really good and it did give some sense of freedom like for a while I wasn’t the loser son of the abusive dad and drug addicted mom. Using my hands always gives my some sense of control, with my hands I get to make my own choices because I control my body. But I don’t use my hands in violent way, I would never. I actually paint, I really enjoy painting.” Blake grins, he never told anyone all this stuff and it feels good to really share who he is.

/

“Malia you honestly can’t cook for shit!” Malia’s cooking skills really make Stiles want to cry!

“I don’t I prefer raw meat anyway.” Malia not bothered at, why would she wanna cook? Stay at home moms know how to cook, or at least all the stay at home moms in the TV shows Malia watched. The success full women however didn’t know how to cook, not really at least, because they are too busy being badasses and that’s Malia wants to be badass and independent. Then there’s also the part were Malia really does prefer raw meat. “I quit.”

“I’ll help!” Kira says exited, ever since Scott, Mason, Corey and her returned from their date she has been luring, waiting for Malia to quit so she can help in the kitchen.

“It really saddens me to know that the only reason you’re coming in here is to cook and not because you like me so  much.” Stiles smiles, he enjoys cooking with Kira. She’s a really good cook and they teach each other a lot.

“You’ve finally given up?” Danny welcomes Malia when she walks into the living room.  

“If we ever get stranded, I’m eating you first.” Malia’s psycho smile really freaks Danny out.

Not long after that Jackson’s car stops in front of the house and something’s off.  “You guys hear the fifth heartbeat to right?”

Malia gets really excited when she sees who it is, Mason and Corey are just really confused because they’ve seen the woman before but just can’t quite place her, Scott is both excited and a bit confused why would she be in town? And Derek feels like he’s having a panic attack, his hands start shacking, everything gets a bit blurry and he just can’t breathe!

“Hey guys, long time no see” She smiles so sweetly and her voice still sounds as beautiful as he remembered it and it does but calm Derek down. It makes breathing even harder and he knows how to control panic attacks he used to get them all the time when family died, but nothings helping and it’s just getting worse.

/

“We took Derek’s bus so we can all fit in the car.” Ethan informs his family as the walk towards the car.

The ride to the Hale House wasn’t as awkward as Ethan thought it would be. Carter and Cole talked a lot and asked a lot of questions. Ireland cried, twice. Alec and Arizona told the story about how they met, Scarlett told about her store and a boy she’s seeing and Jessica was just quiet but made some sassy remarks where needed.

When they enter the house almost everyone is in the living room, except for Kira and Stiles who are in the kitchen, Lydia and Parrish who haven’t arrived yet and Derek who Ethan guesses is upstairs.

“Braeden what are you doing here?” Derek has finally calmed down, it just took bit longer than it used to take.

“You really scared me there big guy.” Braeden says and squads down next to Derek who is sitting on the bathroom floor. Derek growls softly at Braeden,  but it doesn’t scare her she know he’d never hurt her. “Look I know I hurt your feeling and that you want to hate me. But I also know you don’t hate me and that I really, really like you a lot and I want to give us another shot and this time I’m really in. No more running away when it gets to real, or we fight, I won’t even run away if we lose another baby Derek, I’m here for it.”

Seeing and hearing Braeden talk about the baby they lost really breaks Derek’s heart. He guesses that’s why he really got the panic attack, not because of her but because of what she reminds him of.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wolves bane laced booze, is just booze with a kind of wolves bane in it that won't kill the wolves but will allow them to get drunk.

 “I need time to think about this Braeden.” Derek has mixed feelings about getting back together with her, what if she runs away again? He won’t be able to deal with that.

“I give you till twelve AM, I’ll be outside in the backyard. If you choose not to come I’ll be gone in the morning and you’ll never see me again, I promise.” Braeden hates not being able to give Derek more time but she needs to know where she stands, because if he doesn’t choose her she’ll miss out on jobs and lose a lot of money.

/

“Can any of you hear what’s happening?” Stiles, Danny and Mason asks.

The supernatural beings shush the humans, they want to hear every detail.

“You guys are quite disappointing you know that right?” Corey asks. Kira, Scott, and him are the only ones not trying to listen in to Braeden and Derek’s conversation. Kira and Corey wouldn’t have been able to hear what’s happening either way and Scott just thinks it’s really rude.

All the supernatural beings listening gasp at the same time. “That’s like soap series!” Malia yells out.

“What? Just tell us already damn it!” Stiles yells out impatient.

“So it turns out that Braeden was pregnant of Derek!” Liam tells, the mouths of the people not listing dropped. “That’s not all, they had a miscarriage and after that Braeden ran away! Now she wants to get back together with him, but he isn’t sure and she’s giving him till twelve to choose or she’s gone.”

“Intense.” Mason says.

“Derek never told me Braeden was pregnant!” Scott says kind of hurt because Derek didn’t trust him enough to tell him.

“He didn’t because I told him not to.” Braeden who just came into the room says. “We could’ve had one of those crawling around right now.” She point at Tylan, who’s playing with a carton box on the floor. “You should’ve seen Derek’s face when he told me I was pregnant!”

“Derek told you?” Jackson asks confused.

“Yeah he heard the baby’s heartbeat. I never thought I was pregnant before that because me period is irregular, so I didn’t suspect anything.” Braeden smiles looking back at it, it was one of the most happy moments in her life. “But the happiness was nothing compared to the sadness when one day I just started bleeding, like a lot, and Derek could no longer hear the heartbeat.” Tears are in Braedens eyes, she never wanted kids, not till Derek came into the picture.

/

“We should go back to the house” Brett tells Blake, the boys have been walking around for the past three hours.

“I guess we should, but I’ve got to ask you something first.” Blake had a great time with Brett, the best time he has had in quite a while. Brett is like the brother he never had. “When where you guys going to tell me you’re werewolves?”

Brett is shocked by the question, he didn’t see that one coming. “How?”

Blake laughs “It’s not that hard to figure out, but y’all always openly taking about it is what gave it away I think”

“Yeah they should probably be more careful.” Brett finds it funny that the McCall pack hasn’t fully been exposed yet. “Thanks for being so chill about it.”

/

“Welcome to the Hale house.” Cora says as she swings the door open. She takes one breath and she knows something’s off, as fast as she can she runs into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

The Andersons follow Cora into the kitchen and stand a bit awkward, except from Alec, Alec starts a conversation with Malia.

When Cora spots Braeden she frowns “Where is Derek?”

“Derek’s upstairs with Kira and Isaac.” Jackson tell Cora. “I wouldn’t go, he doesn’t want to talk.”

Cora wants to run up the stairs as fast as she can, but doesn’t. She knows that when Derek’s feeling off he won’t tell her what’s wrong, she wouldn’t when they were younger and he still won’t.

“He y’all meet my family.” Ethan says awkwardly.

/

“Derek please let us in!” Kira begs. Derek has locked himself in the bathroom and won’t come out.

“Omg Derek, man up!” Isaac slams his fist against the door. “I get it what happened was terrible, but you moved on and can’t un-move on so get the fuck out before I break the fucking door open!”

Kira rolls her eyes at Isaac “As if that’ll work.”

Isaac makes the watch gesture with his hand and the door opens. A teary Derek shows his face “What?”

Isaac doesn’t say anything he just throws his arms around Derek and hugs him tightly. “It’s okay big guy, it really is.”

Kira just stands the, she wants to help, but she doesn’t know how. “You can go Kira, help Stiles in the kitchen.” Isaac gives her the go she was so desperately looking for.

When Kira is gone Isaac slowly lets Derek go. “Wanna talk about it?” The former alpha shakes his head. “Okay then, how about I tell you a story? No.” Derek doesn’t look op from the floor, just keeps staring as if it’s the most interesting thing he has ever seen. “Let’s just sit here then, I’ll wait till you’re ready” Isaac sits down on the floor and leans against the wall, he’ll wait for Derek to talk.

/

“I don’t like that.” Malia says and pulls a weird face. Carter and Cole just laugh, they are in the back yard with Malia, teaching her how to use the barbecue. “Why would you do that to the meat, if you could just eat it raw?”

“You funny!” Ireland giggles, the two year old hasn’t left Malia’s side since they met.

Malia smiles, it’s a rather fake smile,  but it’s a smile. “Thanks?”

“God your people skills suck!” Cole laughs.

“No they don’t!” Malia says offended. “Coyote just don’t like pups, we eat them.”

“Lia!” Stiles laughs when he sees the shocked looks on the twin boys faces.

“What? It’s true.” Malia shrugs.

“She’s different.”  Jessica says. Stiles and Ethan’s younger sister sit at the picnic table watching Malia and Ethan’s younger siblings.

“Yeah she sure is, but that’s what makes her so amazing.” Stiles bites his lip and smiles while he looks at Malia who awkwardly holds Ireland up.

/

Inside the house it’s a lot less peaceful or call. While Ethan helps his moms unpack and Kira is cooking food and preparing the house for the party with the help of Jackson, Liam, Corey, Mason, Brett, Braeden and Blake, Cora and Scott are in Derek’s office.

“Who does she think she is? Coming back and expecting him to just take her back after all that happened? After she left him!” Cora is pacing up and down the room.

Scott doesn’t say anything he waits until Cora is done talking, letting her blow off some steam. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” Cora yells at Scott, Scott just shakes his head. “Scott for gods shake say something!”

“I don’t wanna be all alpha and sit,, but might want to change your tone?” Scott suggests. As soon as the words leave the true alpha’s mouth the female beta stops pacing, swipes her hair back and bares her neck for Scott. “That’s better.” Scott mumbles.

/

“Jordan don’t do that!” Lydia giggles when tickles the bottom of her feet.

“Oh you don’t like that?” Jordan asks fake shocked, Lydia can’t stand being tickled, it doesn’t matter where.

Lydia shakes her head while biting the bottom of her lip. “Oh then you don’t like this either do you?” Jordan asks and starts tickling the sides of Lydia’s middle. Lydia shakes her head. “Oh how about this?” His hands move from the sides of her middle to her stomach.

“You won’t dare.” Lydia looks at Jordan, she knows he will the childish smile gives him away.

“You sure I won’t?” His fingers start slowly moving, Lydia’s face remains serious but in her eyes is a playful twinkle.

After a few moments of playful tickling from Jordan’s side Lydia grabs his wrists and wraps her legs around his middle. “My turn.” She playfully whispers in his ear and Jordan roll over, now it’s Lydia who’s on top. “I wanna play a different game though.”

“Is that so?” Jordan asks with raised brows. Lydia nods and places a kiss on the deputy’s lips.

/

“You finally ready to talk?” The tall blond asks his former alpha.

“Like you said I moved on, there’s nothing to talk about.” Derek says.

“Oh” for a second Isaac doesn’t know what to say. “Okay, uhm. How about Braeden? Do you want to get back together with her?”

“For the first time in almost an hour Derek looks his former beta in the eyes. “Honestly?” Isaac nods. “I have no idea.”

“How come?” The blond asks.

“It’s not like we ever had bad moments or anything, it was always great actually. Yet she just left at the first bump in the road, who says she won’t do it again?” Derek is puzzled, how will he know what choice is the right one?

“No one says that, because no one knows Derek. There’s no way you’ll ever know that till it happened, but in order for it to happen you’ll have to try.”

Derek smiles “When did you get so old?”

Isaac rests a hand on Derek’s shoulder “I don’t know man, but you know I’ll be here no matter what you choose right?”

“I know thanks Isaac.” The blond nods, stands up and leaves Derek alone to think’

/

Jackson is in the kitchen making sure the chicken wings don’t burn when two strong arms wrap around his middle and a head rests on his shoulder. “This smells really good.”

Jackson smiles and rests his head against the other boys head. “There my nanny’s recipe, they taste amazing.”

“Mhh uhu.” Isaac nods and takes a deep breath. “You smell really good.”

Isaac eyes grow big when he realises what he just said, while Jackson laughs and says “I always do.”

The boys stand like that for a while, Jacksons back pressed against Isaac’s stomach, heads against each other and Isaac’s arms wrapped around Jackson’s middle.

/

A few hours go by and guests start arriving. It where more people then Derek expected to come, he only invited Melissa and Argent, Sheriff Stilinski and Natalie, Henry and Peter or well Malia’s dads, his own pack and Satomi’s pack.

“Who are all these people?” Derek asks Brett who stands next to him leaning against the kitchen counter. “I know there’s a lot of people in you pack, but I’m quite sure it aren’t this many.”

“Yeah, these people aren’t all from my pack.” Brett shakes his head. “It are a lot of teenagers so I’m guessing some of the younger wolves got asked why they wouldn’t come to their friends party and told about yours.” Brett shrugs it’s not like they don’t have enough booze or food.

“This wasn’t even supposed to be a party, just a gathering of people celebrating the new year?” Derek knows that does sound a lot like a party, but whatever.

/

“You look beautiful.” Jordan stands in the door way of their bedroom and looks at the redhead in awe.

“You really think so?” Lydia asks an twirls around. The bottom of her dress flies up as she twirls and her hair flies around, she looks like an angel.

“Positive.” Lydia places a kiss on his cheek an grabs him by the hand.

“Thank you, my handsome deputy boyfriend, now we’ll have to go or we won’t be fashionable late.”

/

As twelve came closer and his guests seemed to enjoy themselves, Derek had yet to make a decision and Cora, well Cora seemed to be making a lot of unexpected decisions. Like drinking a lot of the wolves bane laced booze  and dancing on the table. At the moment she was talking to a girl who Derek recognised as Alice, the new girl Cora mentioned a while back when the all met up at the lacrosse match from Danny, Ethan, Isaac, Scott and Malia, Alice seemed nice and Derek is happy to see his little sister socialize with people outside the pack.

The living room is packed full of people, under those people are Liam, Mason, Corey and Brett, who seem to be enjoying themselves dancing and jumping up and down on the loud music. Derek doesn’t know what style of music it is, but he does know he doesn’t like it. It’s way too much of the same beat and also similar. Derek really doesn’t get why the younger betas enjoy the music so much, let alone the two older pack members who are dancing on Derek’s sofa. Also known as Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate. Malia’s dance moves are beautiful and on beat, while Stiles dances like having a secure. But Malia doesn’t care, she’s looking at Stiles as if he’s the most beautiful think she’s ever seen and Derek thinks it’s really cute.

Meanwhile in the backyard the music is a lot calmer and the people are a lot older. Derek likes it better in the backyard, there’s fairy-lights, a bonfire and chairs for the people to sit on.

Derek sits down next to Jackson. Jackson’s to busy looking at Isaac to even notice the former alpha sitting down next to him though.

Isaac drunkenly dancing in between all the couple on the dance floor, which actually is an empty space of grass that people started dancing on. Right now Isaac is dancing next to Kira and Scott, the couple is having trouble keeping themselves from laughing when Isaac almost falls on top of Scott who catches him just in time. When Scott does this he hears a soft growl coming from Jackson, he really wonders how long it will take before the two of them get back together.

A few meters further Jordan is twirling Lydia around, Lydia looks like a child on Christmas morning. Derek hasn’t seen Lydia smile a lot because they’ve never really been close, but he’s positive this is the widest she has smiled in years. While Lydia has certainly been happy before, she hasn’t gotten to be this carelessly happy in a few years and she’s got Jordan Parrish to thank for the happiness. Lots of people questioned the relationship of the young deputy and the smart redhead when the first got together, some people even dared to call the deputy a paedophile, but once people saw the way they treat each other and the amount of respect they have for each other no one could help but think that the two of them are meant to be.

“You know you could just ask him to dance with you right?” Jackson jumps up from Derek’s voice, he didn’t notice him sitting down.

“What are you talking about?” Derek shakes his head and a soft smile covers his face.

“Don’t play stupid Whittemore, you’ve been looking at him the whole night.” Derek looks Jackson right in the eyes. “I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think he wants me to.” Jackson bites his nervously.

“Dude you have two minutes till the clock hits twelve and it’s time to give him a new year’s kiss, so you better go and get you man before he kisses Scott!” Derek cringes at the fact the he just said dude and called Isaac Jackson’s man, but it did seem to get through to Jackson who is now walking towards the dance floor.   

When Isaac felt the hand on his shoulder he didn’t expect it to be Jackson, he honestly thought it was Scott again keeping Isaac from falling over. “Jax?”

“Shut up and dance with me you drunk son of a bitch.” Isaac isn’t able to get any words to leave his mouth, so he nods in agreement and wraps his arms around Jackson’s middle.

“I see the two of them made up, how about you? Are gonna get your woman?” The motherly voice Derek would recognise anywhere.

“I don’t know Mel, but if I where you I’d get your ass back to you beautiful fiancé because the 60 second count down has officially started.” Derek pusses Melissa towards Chris.

The countdown gets closer and closer to the zero and all the people started getting out of the house and into the garden.

“Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven” The crowd loudly chants. “Six, Five, Four” The countdown continues.

“Braeden!” Derek yells out and grabs the dark skinned woman by the waist.

“Three, Two, One” People scream happy new year and lips get locked.

Derek doesn’t think he has ever kissed anyone as passionate as he is kissed Braeden and god it’s was a good kiss, but sadly they had to come up for air. While they catches their breath Derek brings their heads closer together till their foreheads touch and whispers “I choose you Brae, I’ll always choose you.”


	19. Chapter 19

It’s been about two months since Derek and Braeden got back together. Braeden has officially moved into the pack house and Derek hasn’t felt this happy since she left. He thought he did, but having her right there and proves him that he didn’t.

At first Cora was a bit wary about Braeden, but seeing how happy the woman makes her brother makes her happy. So Cora will learn to live with Braeden for the sake of Derek’s happiness.

-

Stiles and Jackson lie cuddled on Stiles bed, Nate is on Jackson’s bed, texting his girlfriend.

“Why are you so damned miserable Jack?” Nate asks.

“He’s been having a lot of nightmares again lately.” Stiles says and ruffles Jackson’s hair.

“I’m sorry Jack.” Jackson gives Nate a weak smile, he’s just so damn tired.

-

“Tylan, no!” ever since Tylan had started walking it had been hell for the three teens to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. At the moment Danny is telling him not to walk to closely to the stairs.

“Hey Dan, I’m home!” Ethan yells as he closes the front door.

Thank god, Danny thinks and walks downstairs with Tylan in his arms. “Here take Ty, I’m going to class.”

“But then you’ll be half an hour early?” Ethan says confused.

“That’s the point, I’ll have 30 minutes to sleep.” Danny laughs as he shuts the door behind him.

“Did you tire Dan with you super speed?” Ethan laughs and holds the young boy up in the air.

-

Wednesday is Isaac’s Tylan free day, he has class all day, so Danny and Ethan babysit the whole day. Danny has him in the mornings and Ethan takes him when he gets  back from his morning classes till Isaac gets home.  

He hates admitting it, but Wednesday is his favorite school day. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy every minute he spends with his son, it’s just that Isaac is only 17, turning 18 this weekend. So Wednesday is the day he gets to be Isaac Lahey;  college student,  not Isaac Lahey ; father and student.

On Wednesday he gets to hang out with his friends and works shifts at a local bakery. He really enjoys his job there, even if he just works one day a week. The place is amazing, even if it does have a stupid name as “Cal cakes”, named after the school’s team ‘The Cal bears”.

-

“Derrrrrrrrr” Kira whines. Derek doesn’t really mind it, but he still rolls his eyes.

“It’s Jackson’s weekend, we have to bring Tylan to him, we can’t let him stay with Isaac just because it’s Isaac’s birthday.”

“But wouldn’t you want your kids there to celebrate your birthday with you?” Derek sighs, Kira just can’t give up till he gives in, can she?

“Look ‘Mura, I don’t have kids, sadly, and if I did, Braeden and I are together, so I can’t decide any of those things.” Derek tries to settle the argument.

“But what if Jackson comes to Berkley and spends the weekend with Tylan there?” Kira tries.

Derek is sure Jackson won’t do that. “Kira, Jackson has been going through a hard time lately, according to Stiles. Stiles won’t tell me what’s happening, but he’s just been really out of it and not sleeping much. So I don’t think Jackson should travel to Berkley at this time.”

“It’s only 8 hours?” Kira says confused.

Derek shakes his head. “Stiles told me Jackson can barely get out of bed to attend his classes. So driving 8 hours won’t do him any good.”

“Well if it’s that bad then Scott should go and see him, being his alpha and all that.” Kira says and pulls on her jacket. “I’m picking Brett up from school, his car broke down. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Kira.”

-

**Incoming call from ScttMcCll**

A skype call from Scott appears on Derek’s screen only five minutes after Kira left, of course she told him.

Derek accepts the call “Hello Scott.”

Scott has a worried expression on his face “You should’ve told me.”

“Told you what?” Derek tries to play innocent.

“Don’t play stupid Derek. I’m your alpha, when something is wrong, you tell me.” Scott’s eyes actually flash red when he says the last sentence.

Derek fights the urge to flash his eyes back, but ends up losing “Yes alpha McCall.”

“Okay.” Scott nods, face still concerned. “Now tell me all you know.”

-

“Nate, are you sure you’re okay with Jackson for the weekend?” Stiles asks for the 10th time in a hour. “Malia will understand if I cancel, you know?”

Nate rolls his eyes “Stilinski don’t be stupid and go see your hot ass girlfriend. I’ll take good care of Whittemore over here.” He points at Jackson who’s finally sleeping.

“It’s just that his nightmare can get a bit much, sometimes he breaks down and I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

Nate throws Stiles his car keys and bag, before pushing him out of the dorm room “Tell Malia we love her and to get her ass over here again soon!”

-

**Incoming call from ScttMcCll**

The skype call appears on Jackson’s laptop. Nate sees it and considers waking Jackson up, but honestly with the boy not having slept more than 6 hours max in the last week, he won’t risk him not getting back to sleep just to skype with his alpha. So instead Nate answers the call himself.

“You’re not Jackson.” Scott says as soon as his face appears on the screen.

“Nope.” Nate just says. “Why you calling?”

“Give me Jackson.” Scott demands, something must be wrong, Scott never demands anything. “Need to talk to him.”

“He’s sleeping.” Nate tells.

“Then you wake him up.” Scott says.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Scott looks both confused and annoyed. “I’m his alpha, I have to talk to him, you should wake him.”

Nate lets out a snort, he doesn’t take commands from anyone. “You could be the fucking queen of England and I still wouldn’t wake him up for you.”

Scott glares at him.

“Jackson hasn’t been sleeping lately, okay? I’m not, not waking him to annoy you, I just can’t risk it. The boy is like a walking corpse at this point, he needs his sleep.” Nate explains.

“That’s why I’m calling, I’m his alpha, I should know those type of things.”

“Look he has just been having a lot of nightmares lately and it sucks, at this point it takes both Stiles and I to calm him down and getting him to sleep is almost impossible. We’re doing the best we can, okay? I’m sure you can’t do anymore then we can, so if things get worse I’ll make sure to keep you updated, okay?” Nate understands that as an Alpha Scott needs all the information about his packs wellbeing, he just hadn’t thought about it.

“Thank you Nate.”

“Course Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'm back! I know it's been a while, but I just couldn't get myself to write a chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

It’s around 5pm when Jackson starts twisting and turning in his sleep, it are the first symptoms of Jackson having a nightmare. It always starts like this, just a bit of twisting and turning. After that comes the talking and the tears which always leads to Jacksons claws getting extended and after that screaming.

Nate knows the pattern, he’s seen it happen to  many times over the past two months. He had seen it a few times before, but it had never been as bad as it is now. Jackson used to twist and turn during the nightmares Nate had seen before, from time to time he’d mumble something really disturbing and Stiles would hold him just a bit closer to his chest, calming the wolf down a bit.

These days Stiles and Nate would try to get Jackson to calm down by hugging him both tightly, the three of them cuddled up on one bed, but nothing seems to calm him anymore. Now when it’s just one of them, they wake Jackson up.

Nate squads down next to the bed Jackson lies on. He softly shakes Jackson’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. When that doesn’t work he shakes a bit harder and calls out Jackson’s name. Most of the time that isn’t enough to wake the sleep deprived young wolf up, but lucky for Nate, this time it is.

Jackson’s eyes slowly open “What time is it?” he mumbles. “How long did I sleep?”  

Nate smiles, Jackson still looks tired as hell, but a bit more rested. “It’s 5pm, you slept for 3 hours!”

Jackson’s eyes grow wide, 3hours?! That’s more than he slept in a whole week, it’s like a world record for him.

“I know Jackson, it’s great!” Nate sounds genuinely happy for him. “Now, you must be hungry, so we’re gonna get food, before Tylan gets here.”

“Oh shit it’s my weekend! Fuck, I haven’t even bought any food for him!” Jackson panics.

Nate opens the refrigerator “Jackson. I’ve bought plenty of those fucking delicious baby food things.”

Jackson laughs relieved “You’re a hero.”

A jacket lands next to Jackson on the bed “Come on we’re going to the KFC.”

-

The door bel rings and well fuck now Ethan and Danny have to actually get out of bed.

“I’m not going, I have no clothes on.” Danny mumbles and tries to kick Ethan out of bed.

“Dude, we’re both naked!” Ethan says as his pushes Danny’s feet away and throws of the blanket. “I fucking hate you, you know that right?”

Danny smiles sweetly “Whatever you say big guy.”

After putting on a pair of sweatpants Ethan makes his way down stairs and to the front door. Whoever is at the front door better have a good reason, Ethan thinks and yanks the door open.

“Boys.” It are Isaac’s friends from the bakery, Isaac must’ve left something at home.

Colton an a bit chubby guy, who’s wearing a leather jacket that reminds Ethan a lot of Derek, speaks up. “Hey Ethan, right?” Yeah Ethan, the guy you always sleep on the couch of when you’re hungover. Ethan thinks. “Is Isaac here? He hasn’t shown up yet.”

This confuses Ethan, he had heard Isaac leave the house hours ago? “No, I thought he was with you guys? He left hours ago.” He informs them.

“Mmh that weird, he probably forgot to do something.” Gemma, the only female in their group of friends, guesses.

“Yeah, he’ll show up.” Ethan nods. “Now if you guys don’t mind, I’m going back to bed.”

Isaac’s friends look at Ethan confused. “But it’s only 5pm?”

Ethan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as he closes the door. 

-

Kira makes her way into the kitchen, where Liam and Cora are making homework, while Mason and Corey tutor them.

“Derek.” The older man turns away from the stove to face his kitsune best friend.

“Kira.”

Kira waves her hand suggesting Derek should follow her and makes her way to the living room. “Why is Tylan here?”

Derek stands in the door way next to Kira and smiles softly at the baby wolf sitting on the ground, chewing on blocks. “Isaac said I shouldn’t take him to Jackson, apparently Scott told him about how bad Jackson is doing.”

“So you don’t bring him his son?” Kira doesn’t understand why Derek would do that. “It’s Jackson’s son he should have a say in that, I’m sure he missed him a lot.”

Derek pushes Kira lightly before making his way back to the kitchen. “Shut up ‘Mura, Wednesday you wouldn’t stop bugging me about letting Tylan stay with Isaac.”

“That’s different Derek! It’s Isaac’s birthday, plus we would’ve asked Jackson if he was down with that, has anyone asked Jackson if he’s cool with his son staying at the den and not with him and Stiles?” Kira walks behind Derek the kitchen in, the younger wolves look up at the two, obviously listening in.

“Stiles isn’t home, he’s with Malia.” Liam informs them. “So Jackson and Nate have Tylan, not Stiles and Jackson.”

Derek raises and eyebrow “Who’s Nate again?”

“Don’t you ever listen? He’s their roommate dude.” Cora says and rolls her eyes.

 “They have roommate? I thought they were each other’s roommate?” Derek should probably really start listening when people talk to him.

“They are, Nate is their best friend there and he moved in with them because he stayed over almost every night either way.” Cora tells.

“Oh, okay.” Derek nods and turn back to face Kira. “Look I don’t know what’s going on or if Jackson knows anything, but Isaac told me he’d handle it, so I’m trusting him.”

“If this goes wrong I’m blaming you.” Kira says.

-

“You barely ate anything.” Nate and Jackson are on their way back from the KFC.

“I wasn’t hungry.” Jackson shrugs.

Nate rolls his eyes. “You’ve got a pup to feed, you need to eat more Jackson.”

“Look  my chest is bigger than that from of the girls here, I think my milk is good.” Jackson says as he turns to face the road instead of Nate, who’s driving.

Nate lets out a deep sigh “You really have to take care of yourself Jack.”

-

“I’ve missed you.” Stiles lips make their way down Malia’s neck.

Malia giggles “I’ve missed you too. Now fuck me.”

“It would be pleasure.” They both fall back on the bed.

Stiles pulls at Malia’s shorts, not patient enough to even unbutton them. “Off now.” He demands.

Malia laughs and just rips the shorts off, she has more than enough, she can totally afford to miss a pair.

Just when the real fun is about the start, both of them in just their underwear, the door of Malia’s dorm swings wide open. “Stiles!” It’s Scott, he has one of those exited puppy looks on his face, but it soon changes when he sees what he just interrupted. “Well fuck.”

“We were about to.” Stiles mutters and Malia well she just wiggles her eyebrows.

-

“No Jack, you didn’t ate _more than your fair share_ , you ate close to nothing dude.” Jackson and Nate are still discussing the fact that Jackson didn’t eat much during dinner.

“Glad to hear that, because I cooked.” The boys jump at the sudden sound.

“Isaac?” In the kitchen the taller blond stand and smiles as he starts making his was over to where Nate and Jackson stand.

Nate just looks in awe as Isaac wraps his arms tightly around Jackson. Jackson leans his head against Isaac’s chest and is legs seem to just give in when Isaac places a soft, but long, kiss on top of his head, in his hair. “I heard you weren’t feeling all that well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! English isn't my first language, so I apologize for the errors!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Jackson of course fall back into old habits instead of solving their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever! I was very busy with school and friends and stuff like that.

“Who told you?” The boys are now sitting on Jackson and Nate’s beds. “Was it Stiles?”

“Stiles?” Isaac looks genuinely confused. “You do know Stiles kind off still hates my guts for taking so much of his _Scott Time_ back in junior year, right? Stiles doesn’t talk to me.”

“I’m pretty sure it was Scott.” Nate says. “He called the other day, yelled at me and told me to keep him updated on you.”

Jackson takes a sip from his soup. “You didn’t think you should’ve told me?”

Nate shrugs and Isaac tells Jackson who told him. “Scott told me, who heard from Kira, who found out from Derek and Stiles told Derek.”

“Fuck Stilinski.” Jackson feels Isaac sniffing him.

“You smell you’re already doing that.” A hint of jealousy can be heard in Isaacs voice.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “My nightmares never stopped Isaac.”

Isaac pulls Jackson closer to his chest, if he wasn’t so tired and the pack would be around, Jackson might’ve fought to stay put, but now he just gives in and leans against Isaacs chest, while the other boy wraps his arms around him. “Fuck Jax, I’m so sorry.”

“It is what it is right.” Jackson tries to play it off, knowing damn well that they’ve not been as bad as they are now since Jackson moved to London. “But, yeah Stiles and I share a bed, so he can keep me anchored. It doesn’t work they I would if it were you, but it does the job.”

“It used to do the job you mean.” There’s no way Nate is gonna let Jackson get away with not telling Isaac how bad the nightmares have become.

“What do you mean Nate?” Isaac asks, what is Jackson hiding from him.

Sorry, Nate mouths to Jackson, “Since a month or two the nightmares are so much worse. We all sleep in the same bed most nights, which most of the time gets Jackson settled enough to sleep, but never for long. Most of the time he’s turned, like werewolf turned, within 30 minutes maybe?”

Isaac gets from behind Jackson and looks at him with big eyes. “They weren’t even that bad back in London.”

“They were, before you came they were.” Jackson can’t even look up at Isaac, not wanting him to feel sorry for him.

Isaac lets out a deep breath, “Why didn’t you tell me Jax?”

“Because it’s none of your business.”  

Isaac keeps staring at Jackson, he looks hurt and confused. Nate decides this is his que, it’s time for him to go and let them talk it out.

As Nate makes his way out of the dorm, he hears Isaac say “How is it not my business?!”

-

“Wait you guys lost Isaac?” Scott is skyping with Ethan and Danny. “How do you lose Isaac?”

“I don’t know dude, he left at the same time as Derek and we thought he was going to his friends, because they were going to celebrate him finally turning 18. He never showed up at the bakery, where they were gonna meet up.” Danny explains.

“We’re not like really worried or anything, it’s Isaac, he’ll be fine.” Ethan adds.

“I am.” Malia pops up next to Scott. “Stiles is calling Derek to see if he knows anything.”

“Look I think Isaac will turn up at some point, I am worried, but let’s not expect the worst.” Scott says. They all agree not to worry too much, because Derek probably knows where he is.

Stiles enters the room “Der said he doesn’t know where Isaac is, but he has a feeling.”

Scott raises his brows and looks at Stiles. “And what does that feeling say?”

“Jackson.” Stiles tells.

“Why would he be with Jackson? This is his free weekend, he loves his free weekend.” Ethan asks confused.

“Oh but it is Tylan free.” Stiles says pulling a face that implies sex. “Ty is at the den. Isaac asked Derek to take him there, because apparently someone told Isaac that Jack isn’t doing all that great.”

All eyes land on Scott. “What? He deserved to know.”

“No Scott, he fucking doesn’t! Jackson didn’t want him to know.” Stiles is a bit angry with his best friend. “Jackson doesn’t owe Isaac shit, they aren’t together and they aren’t really talking either.”

Stiles knew it was a bad move to yell at the young alpha, it didn’t really hit him tough, not till Scott let out a growl.

“How am I supposed to know that if none of you ever tell me anything?!” Scott did have a point, they should probably start communicating with him more. “I’m so fucking done with you guys not telling me shit and then getting mad at me if I give people the wrong information. If it wasn’t for Kira, I still wouldn’t know what’s going on in MY pack!”

“Fucking hell Scott!” Stiles yells. “Jackson told me not to, he knows you’d tell Isaac. Which would lead to Isaac feeling bad for Jackson and coming to see him, which would be really awkward.”

“Why would that be awkward? They’re pack.” God Scott could be so oblivious some times.

“Because, Scott, Isaac would smell that Jackson reeks of me.” Stiles informs Scott.

“Why would Isaac reek of you?” Smell like Stiles, sure, Scott would get that. Reeking however would mean they share a bed, which would be weird, since Stiles is dating Malia.

“Because ever since he turned into a werewolf, he’s been having nightmares from his time as a Kanima.” Stiles always has a hard time talking about the nightmares. “Isaac was the one that kept him anchored for a while, but since he isn’t at college with us, I sleep in the same bed as him to keep him a bit anchored.”

“Oh yeah that makes sense, I might’ve assumed you were cheating on Lia.” Stiles rolls his eyes and hits his best friends against the back of his head.

-

Jackson truly doesn’t know how they end up here, one second they’re fighting and the other they’re making love. Now they lie spooned in Stiles and his bed, Isaac obviously being the big spoon, whispering sweet nothing in Jacksons ear.

“You should’ve told me, I can’t have you let yourself waste away.” Isaac’s voice is so soft and calming. “You mean to much for me.” His heartbeat doesn’t speak, but for some reason Jackson thought it would.

“’m sorry, I don’t want you to worry about me.” He doesn’t want anyone to worry about him, he’ll be okay. What ever is going on, he’ll get through it.

Suddenly Isaac turns and now he’s sitting on top of Jackson “But I do, I always do Jackson. There isn’t a day that goes by without me wondering what you’re doing and how you are feeling.”

A small close lipped smile appears on Jackson’s face and he reaches up with on hand, which he rests on Isaac’s cheek. “Don’t.” he brushes his thump over the taller mans cheek. “I’ll be fine.”

Isaac doesn’t believe Jackson, not even for a second. The freckled boy looks bad, his skin is pale, his cheeks have fallen in just the littlest bit and he has dark bags under his eyes. “You promise?”

Jackson nods “I promise.”

Isaac leans in and presses his lips to the left side of Jackson’s lips. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

Isaac rolls his eyes, “Come on we have to shower and change the sheets. I don’t think Stiles would enjoy sleeping in our… well this.”

Jackson snickers “Yeah he probably wouldn’t.” Isaac holds two towels and a change of clothes in his hands as he stands at the door. “Well what are you waiting for? The showers are on the other side of the hall.”

“You, obviously.”

“Isaac, they’re public bathrooms.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Jackson feels his face reddening, they had done it once, back in London. Jackson was pregnant so he totally blames the hormones, he just couldn’t help jumping Isaac in the locker room, okay?!


End file.
